The FOOT that brought them together
by InuyashaCrazyFanGal
Summary: Sakura hurt her foot during a mission. Sasuke bandages her foot. Sasuke and Naruto fight for Sakura's... affections? NaruXSakuXSasu love triangle! And other pairings. COMPLETE!
1. Foot

**This is my first Naruto Fanfic, so… Please comment! Thank you!**

Sakura yawned and stretched. Then winced.

Her foot hurt. Her right foot, to be exact. She accidentally injured herself during the mission yesterday.

_Yesterday…_

She blushed when she saw her injured foot.

She and Sasuke had been separated from the others during the mission. It was then when she slipped on a stone and twisted her ankle. Sasuke had bandaged her foot… and…

"Seriously, Sakura. Can you walk?"

"I-OW!"

She'd slipped again, this time because of the pain. Sasuke caught her just in time.

"Sorry—OW OW OW OW!"

Sasuke sighed. Then he carried a surprised Sakura on his back.

"Sasuke, um, you don't have to do—AHHH!"

He had sped off without warning, leaping from tree to tree.

"Sasuke! You should've at least warned m-' Then she bit her lip. What was she thinking? This was an once-in-a-lifetime chance to get close to Sasuke, and she's going to ruin it by offending him.

"You're saying?"  
"Nothing! Ha-ha, I was saying thanks."

"SAKURA! HEY, SAKURA!"

A loud voice disrupted her thoughts. A familiar, annoying voice.

NARUTO!

Sakura managed to wobble to her balcony and yell, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME AT 7:30AM IN THE MORNING, IDIOT!"

Naruto looked injured. "I was… I… I am just asking how your foot is."

Sakura immediately felt ill-mannered. "Sorry."

Naruto didn't respond. They were silent for a while.

Then suddenly, Naruto threw a bottle at Sakura, and she nearly sprained her left foot catching it.

"What—' Sakura was about to yell again when she caught sight of the label on the bottle.

"Oilment For Injured Muscles. Apply twice a day and see results!"

"Naruto…" She started, but the blond boy was gone.

_That was really sweet of him, _Sakura thought as she placed the bottle on her bedside table.

_Meanwhile..._

Sasuke munched his cornflakes slowly, thinking of what happened yesterday.

He'd bandaged Sakura's foot.

Then he saw her looking embarrassed.

And cute.

Then he felt feelings that he'd never felt in his life.

Then, for some reason, he'd carried Sakura on his back without even thinking.

Then, when he got home that night, he couldn't help worrying and tossing in his sleep.

THEN, to his dismay, he found out he was actually worrying about Sakura's foot.

"Huh?"

He found out that he had written _Sakura _on the butter.

"AGRH! Why am I doing this?" He moaned, wiping his finger on a cloth.

He started chewing his cornflakes again.

Much...

Much...

Muc…

"… I wonder how Sakura's foot is…"

Then he realised what he'd said and choked.

_Why am I saying THIS?_

"OI, SASUKE!"

The yell startled him and he nearly choked on his cornflakes.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke took his bag from the table and stomped to the window.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"I'M TELLING YOU, I'VE GOTTEN ONE STEP CLOSER TO SAKURA'S HEART BY OFFERING HER CARE AND CONCERN TO HER WOUNDED SOUL!"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS! SCRAM!"

"You…!" Naruto's eyes widened.

"What?"

Naruto looked surprised, then angry, then amused.

"You DO care, don't you?"

"WHAT?"

"IT'S WRITTEN ALL OVER YOUR FACE! AND YOU'RE HOLDING A BOTTLE OF MEDICAL OILMENT!"

Sasuke blinked. He saw the yellow bottle he was holding—and I would like to mention, the very same KIND of bottle Naruto gave to Sakura earlier.

He screamed.


	2. Crazy Bus

**Author: Oh gosh please, PLEASE more reviews!**

The next day, Sakura was still snoozing at 11am in the morning.

Her mom had given up trying to wake her.

All of a sudden, an alarm clock in form of a blonde boy started "ringing"…

"WHAT THE-!"

Sakura was woken up immediately by Naruto's **smoothing **voice…

"NARUTO! SINCE WHEN DID I ALLOW YOU IN MY BEDROOM? AND HOW DID YOU GET IN, DAMMIT!"

Sakura was seriously pissed off.

"Through the window." Naruto grinned. He didn't seem to be offended at all.

"Well, what do you want? I'm sleeping here."

"Kakashi told us that we're going to Death Springs for training 2 days after…"

"My foot."

"I know your foot's hurt, but Kakashi says that this is no excuse. You'll still have to go."

"**That unfeeling old man!**" Sakura cursed under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Okay, so can you leave now?"

Naruto looked hurt. "Can't I stay around for a while?"

"Why would you want to stay?"

"Because…"

Naruto blushed. "Be-Because….I… can't say."

Sakura slapped her forehead, sighing. _Note to self: Close the window every night…_

"Ten!" Sasuke said in a muffled voice as he wolfed down tomatoes.

"Eleven!"

"Twelve!"

Then his face turned blue and he hit his chest with his hand to get the twelfth tomato down.

Eating tomatoes is Sasuke's way of relieving stress. A weird habit of his.

And now, he hoped, he could eat his thoughts about Sakura away.

He knew it wasn't working when he had finished all twenty tomatoes. He still has Sakura on his mind, and a bloated stomach to boot.

"Sigh… Do I really have to except that I'm actually developing **feelings** for that girl?"

Then he blanched, and his face turned green.

Out went the tomatoes he ate…

Still, after the vomiting, Sasuke did not give up.

"I am NOT developing feelings for Sakura, and that SETTLES IT!"

After two days, Sakura was dragged out of bed, moaning and complaining, by her mother to go for the "Death Springs" training.

"Yo, Sakura!" Naruto waved to her at the side of the bridge. "Foot okay?"

Sakura shrugged. It WAS better now, to tell the truth.

Then she spotted Sasuke.

"SASUKE! SASUKE! HI!" Sakura waved frantically.

Sasuke turned around, glared, and went back to staring at the river below.

Sakura was shocked.

"Ehh?"

Then she felt disappointment.

**I'm such an idiot… I actually thought that he'd like me…**

After 3 hours of waiting, Kakashi came.

"Ha-ha, sorry guys! I had to search all over the place for my cat… He went missing… Yeah…"

"SINCE WHEN DO YOU KEEP A CAT!"

"What, you guys don't know?" Kakashi faltered when he saw their looks…

"Ahem. Right. Follow me."

Kakashi led them to the outside gates of the village.

"Wow! What are we gonna do? What do you think, Sakura?"

"Shut up." Sakura snapped.

"Sasuke, why are you so gloomy? You should be happy, you know."

"Shut up." Sasuke snarled.

Without warning, Naruto burst into a song.

"We are brothers… Going on a j-o-u-r-n-e-y…"

"Shut… **UP…" **Sakura and Sasuke muttered.

"Like a happy family…"

"**SHUT UP…" **They were really pissed now.

"Very, very happy!"

"**KAKASHI, SHUT HIM UP!"**

But at that moment, however, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto's mouth went wide open with shock when they saw a huge tour bus right in front of them.

"Well, climb on in!" Kakashi said pleasantly as he beckoned them to get on the bus. "The driver's waiting!"

"Kakashi, why-why are we traveling in a bus?" Naruto stammered.

Kakashi smiled evilly. "Why do you ask?"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Oh… Nothing…"

"This is getting fishy…" Sasuke thought as he got up the bus.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked when he saw the shy girl on the left-hand side of the bus. "Why are you here? And you're from Lee's…" He looked at Tenten.

_Naruto-Kun! _Hinata thought happily.

"Neji? Lee?" Sasuke muttered.

"Right, guys on the right, girls on the left," The bus driver, an old man with grey hair and lazy eyes said. "Come on."

Everyone went to their seats…

The bus started moving.

"Eh? Kakashi isn't coming?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi waved from the outside and went off.

"Um… Hinata, why aren't the others in your group here?"

"Ah…I'm not sure…I-I- I was the only one wh-who was asked to-to come-come-along…"

"Ha-ha…" Sakura didn't know how to respond to her stammering.

Tenten sighed. "I wonder what this Death Springs place is like."

"A training ground, probably." Sakura said absentmindedly.

"I think it is not as simple as that, somehow."

"I wonder if there's ramen there, eh, Sasuke?"

"Shut up."

Sasuke was beginning to regret sitting next to that idiot.

He stole a glance at Sakura's direction.

She was talking to Tenten…

_Her beautiful eyes… Her pink hair..._

**TWANG! **

A knife just fell to the place where his right leg had been moments ago.

"What the-'

Without warning, knives began shooting out through the back of the bus, heading straight towards him and the others…

"CRAP!" He ducked a chopper.

"WHAT-THE-HELL!" Naruto yelped as he nearly got struck on the leg.

Sakura screamed as a knife went into her seat.

"SAKURA!"

"HINATA-SAMA!"

Sasuke, Naruto and Neji all yelled at once as they reached for the girl of their dreams…

Tenten looked particularly annoyed as she ducked the knives easily. Then she noticed the transparent plastic covering the driver's area, protecting the driver, so that the knives couldn't reach him. He was grinning and pressing another button. Tenten leapt forward and made a threatening gesture at him.

"Stop it right now."

She took out a sharp kunai to prove her point.

"Brats."

The driver was scared of Tenten; she WAS a ninja after all…

The shooting knives stopped.

"Everyone alright?" Tenten asked.

"OF COURSE NOT! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Naruto screamed, annoyed at Sasuke had gotten to Sakura first. Sure enough, Sasuke was holding Sakura protectively in his arms.

Tenten raised an eyebrow to see that Neji was doing the same to Hinata.

_Boys in love…_She thought.

"Hinata, are you okay?"

"Y-Yes…" Hinata said, blushing furiously.

Neji gave her an encouraging smile, went over and cracked the plastic wall into half with his fists.

"Why did you do that?"

"T-Test. Your teachers modified the bus and all I had to do was to p-press a button."

"So are we still going to Death Springs?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Are we reaching there soon?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Okay. If you aren't the driver, you would've become a pile of meat and bones now. Remember that."

"Y-yes."

"Good."

**Author: Aah… This fic is so weird! Should I continue this at all...**


	3. Illusions

**Author: I think this chap is much better than all of the rest… Haha. **

**To all the readers: THANKS SO MUCH! -- BOWS 100 TIMES**

**Keep the reviews coming… **

Tenten and Lee stood by the driver for the rest of the trip.

In fact, everyone stood because of the fact that everywhere was covered with knives and there was no way they could sit down…

Sasuke was standing in a corner, his heart thumping fast.

_Dammit! I thought I'd swore not to ever like this woman! So why did I… rush to protect her…And held her so tightly… ARRGH! _

Sakura was standing with Hinata, looking happy.

_Sasuke held me so tightly… _

"T-Thanks, N-Neji-kun." Hinata stammered, her face a little red.

"Huh?"

Neji had been staring into space for the last ten minutes.

"Oh."

Then the whole of his face turned red, and he looked away. "Never mind."

Naruto was glaring at Sasuke, and wanted to shout some swear words, but he didn't.

"That stupid Kakashi… No wonder he was grinning so much when we got into the bus! I'm GONNA KILL HIM!"  
He then punched a window, only to wince in pain.

"Nar-Naruto? A-Are you a-ll right?" Hinata asked, concerned.

"Huh? I'm fine! Ehh…"

Naruto sweatdropped when he saw a glaring Neji (Is he jealous?) behind Hinata…

"Sakura…"

Naruto turned quickly and looked at Sakura.

She was misty eyed, looking at Sasuke with a big smile and a slightly blushing face…

(Author: Okay, that's scary. To me. Just imagine her doing that…)

_Damn it… It's not fair… I wanted to protect her but didn't reach her on time… _

The bus suddenly turned and everyone stumbled.

"We're here!" The driver said in a throaty voice.

"WOW! IS IT REALLY A TRAINING GROUND?" Sakura exclaimed as she looked at the beautiful resort in front of her.

Even Sasuke had stopped trying to battle Sakura out of his mind for a while when he looked at the sight before him.

Everyone went in excitedly. The inside of theresort was all wood and glass.

"Very nice," Sasuke said, suddenly getting suspicious.

Neji nodded. "No way they'll give us a resort like THIS to stay in."

"It has got to be…"

"A TRAP!" Everyone yelled as the floorboard opened and they fell into the darkness below…

"Huh?"

Naruto was standing in the middle of nowhere, surrounding by grey, swirling mist.

"Sasuke? Sakura? Hinata? Where are you guys?"

He started to run.

"Sakura! Sasuke! Neji! Lee!"

He ran. And ran.

"What the hell…"

Sasuke was looking down at his dead parents.

He knew what was going to happen next.

"Calm down. Is this an illusion spell?"

But he couldn't think. His body was shaking. Trembling.

He fell to his knees.

"No…"

Sakura and the others had fallen into a sea of feathers. The minute they'd touched those feathers, Sakura knew it was an illusion spell.

But too late. Now she was looking at a dead Naruto and Sasuke.

She gasped in horror…

A dead Sakura.

Sasuke was now kneeling in a green field, and Sakura was right beside him. He'd called out, but then she suddenly started choking blood and fell…

Dead, right into his arms.

"Sakura? SAKURA!"

His eyes started to water.

"Sakura, wake up."

He shook her.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

"You killer." A familiar voice said.

Sasuke gasped as he turned around. It was Naruto, with tears streaming down his face. He looked furious. More then furious. He looked as if he was ready to kill someone.

"You killed her, didn't you? SASUKE!"

"WHAT?"

"DON'T LIE TO ME! SHE WAS COUGHING BLOOD AND ALL YOU DID WAS TO WATCH, DIDN'T YOU?"

"I-I…"

"YOU DIE!" Naruto yelled and reached for Sasuke's neck.

"You're all alone. No one cares."

"Who…?"

Then Naruto knew. It was… The demon fox's voice!

"Shut up!"

"See, you're now helpless, and the people whom you call friends aren't here to help you."

"Rubbish! They're somewhere else, so they can't contact me! I just have to find them…"

Then someone stood into view.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto's eyes brightened.

"Sasuke! We've gotta find the others! We…"

Before he could finish his words, Sasuke gave him a slap.

"H…"

Naruto held the now-swollen side of his face.

"W…"

"Are we so close to the extent that you can call MY name?"

"Sasuke? What…"

Then Sasuke suddenly changed into Sakura.

"Naruto, I HATE YOU! YOU'RE SICK!"  
"Wh…Why?"

Then Sakura changed into Garra.

"To live for myself, to love only myself…"

Then he vanished.

"See what I mean?" The fox hissed. "No one cares, because you're ME."

"I'M NOT YOU! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

"KAI!"  
Sasuke and Naruto gasped as the spell was lifted from them.

"Are you alright?" Sakura's voice came from somewhere in front of them.

"Sakura? I… can't see… anything…" Naruto said, his voice quavering.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulders.

"I'm right in front of you, dummy. You fell under an illusion spell."

"Sakura…SAKURA!"  
Naruto was hugging the pink-haired girl before she could even react.

Sakura was pretty shocked to see the blonde boy crying like a baby on her shoulders.

"Naruto…Come on… Stop it… It'll be all right… Just some stupid spell…"

She awkwardly patted his head.

"People…. Okay?" Neji called out, carrying an unconscious Hinata in his arms. Even he looked a little shaky.

"It seems that the spell made us see what… we… fear the most." Sasuke said in a flat tone.

There was no response. Everyone knew that he was right.

"Lee? Tenten! Are you guys okay?" Neji shouted.

"Fine, but when I woke Lee from the spell, he muttered something about eyebrows and started foaming at the mouth." Tenten responded.

There was complete silence at that point.

"Well, let's get the heck out of here!" Sakura tried to be cheerful.

To be continued…

**Author: Do you think that Sakura should be with Naruto or Sasuke? I'm a Sasuke fan but I do like the idea of Naruto and Sakura being together… (I personally think that the ACTUAL author of Naruto will let Sasuke and Sakura be together...) **


	4. Pancakes

**To SKYBLUE1010: Thanks SO MUCH! **

**To Honorable Ninja: Hm. Maybe it's going to be NaruXSaku? Hehe, haven't decided yet. **

**To other readers: THANKS! **

Neji had carried Hinata to one of the rooms to rest.

"N…"

"Hinata?" Neji asked softly.

Hinata gave out a groan, and put her head close to his chest.

"Ah…!" Neji blushed furiously. "Hin-Hinata- Sama!"  
"N…Nar…Naruto…" Hinata mumbled.

"N…Naruto?" Neji muttered, disappointed. Then he felt anger.

_What does Hinata see in that blonde brat? _

He placed her on the bed and tucked her in.

He patted her head.

Hinata was breathing softly.

"Hinata."

He started bending down… His face was nearing Hinata's… Just a little bit more…

"NOOOOO!"

Neji was startled.

It was Lee's voice.

"NO! PLEASE! NOT EYEBROWS!"

Then Tenten's.

"LEE, CALM DOWN!"

"NOT-MY-EYEBROWS-'

"LEE! WAKE UP! Sighs… Didn't I release him from the spell?"

"NO- UUURRRGGGHHH-'

The sound of choking and gurgling came out from the corridor.

"AHH! HE'S FOAMING AT THE MOUTH AGAIN!"

Neji was getting irritated as Hinata stirred.

**Dammit. She's waking up! **

He stomped out, closed the door, and forced himself to go to a still wailing Lee.

"Tenten, do you have any idea how we should handle him?"

"No."  
"Right. I have an idea."

He gave Lee a bit of his gentle fist, and Lee slumped to the ground, sleeping.

"Take him to a room or something."

"Urgh." Tenten dragged a now snoring Lee to a room…

Neji looked at team 7.

"Well, you can all choose a room or something. I suppose we'll just rest for today… As for dinner, we can settle it later…"

Sakura nodded.

Neji went back to the room.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Sakura asked quietly.

Sasuke looked away. "Fine. A stupid illusion spell is not going to affect me."

"But… You look pale."

"I… I said I'm okay! You're annoying!" Sasuke snapped.

Sakura looked hurt. "S…Sorry. I'll…I'll take Naruto to a room."

She hurried away.

Now being alone in the hall, Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Idiot."

Without even knowing it, tears are now streaming down his face.

Everyone got their own room (But all the girls stayed in one room) and the by next day, Lee was the first one to get up and was making pancakes at 7:00am.

The smell of pancakes woke Tenten up and she went to the kitchen groggily. "Hello, Lee. Are you feeling better or something?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Want some pancakes?"

"Sure. Give me two."

Tenten dunked lots of honey and started eating them.

"You're a pretty good cook, Lee."

"Really? Thanks." Lee smiled brightly.

Tenten couldn't help but blush a little at his smiling face.

_Okay, he acted like an idiot yesterday, but… _

"He-Hello."

Hinata came into the kitchen.

"Good Morning! Want some pancakes?" Lee asked.

"Y-Yes."

Hinata then sat down, looking around awkwardly.

_Hmm. Hinata. _Tenten thought absentmindedly. _Neji likes her… Then there's Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke… Ahh… When will it be MY turn to have a go at romance? Everyone's sort of taken… _

Sakura tiptoed into Sasuke's room.

_I'm stupid. I shouldn't be doing this… _

She took a chair and sat down next to the bed where Sasuke was sleeping.

_…I'll…I'll be scolded for this if he ever finds out…But I really want to know how he looks like when he sleeps… _

She peered down at Sasuke.

"Dammit! He's facing the other side…"

Sakura bent over the bed to try and get a better look.

"Sakura…"

"EEP!" Sakura was stunned for a moment. **Oh NO… He's woken up? **

Sasuke hadn't. But he reached up and pulled Sakura down to him.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Hmm…Zzzzz."

Sasuke was still sleeping.

"Sasuke…" Sakura muttered, blushing.

"Huh…"

Sasuke felt something warm beside him and woke up.

**Sakura? **

"WHAT?"

He threw open the covers.

"What…What…" He was red-faced.

"Sa-Sasuke! I'm sorry! Bu…But… I… You…" Sakura gasped.

Sasuke's eyes hardened. "What are you doing in my room?"

"I…I was just… I was… going…" Sakura looked frantically at the table.

"I…I need a pen! Yeah!" Sakura grabbed the blue pen off the table.

"Really? Then why were you right NEXT to me just now?"

"You… I… You just suddenly reached out and…"

Sasuke's eyes softened.

"Well… Whatever." Sasuke got out of bed and went out of the room, fast.

Sakura stood in the room, her heart thumping fast.

**Sasuke… Was blushing… And he'd hugged me! Though it wasn't on purpose… **

Neji was furious with himself. He'd almost kissed Hinata yesterday.

When he got back into the room after Lee's interruption, he'd tried again, but just felt that he couldn't do it. The atmosphere just wasn't there.

**I'm nuts. I should have done it when I had the chance… **

**_Then just tell her you like her! _**

**Are you crazy? She likes Naruto. **

**_You're the one being crazy. How would you know if you don't try? _**

**Oh just shut up. **

Neji walked to the kitchen. Lee, Tenten, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and _Hinata_ are already there and eating pancakes.

"Good Morning! Here's some pancakes."

"Huh… Right…"

He looked at Hinata, who seemed to be enjoying the pancakes.

Then he noticed that she was sneaking glances at Naruto.

He felt a stab of jealousy.

"Huh? There's a piece of paper here." Naruto said. He seemed to have recovered and was in his normal self again.

**Thank goodness, **Sakura thought. **The incident yesterday really affected him… Huh? Was I worried for him? **

"It says, you all have to go into the hot springs at 10am… Wow! A hot spring!"

"…Hot spring? But… I didn't see any." Tenten asked, puzzled.

"But we haven't explored the whole house yet." Lee reasoned.

"And this… resort is so big."

After eating, Naruto decided to look around.

"I'll go around and you guys stay here."

"Why should you be the one going and not us? It could be dangerous… This is a training after all." Sakura said.

"…Sa…Sakura…?"

"W..What?"

"Were… Were you worried for me?" Naruto whispered, looking at her in disbelief.

"I… I… Don't talk rubbish, you IDIOT!" Sakura snapped, feeling her face heat up.

"You're… You're always such a moron! I don't want one of my team members to die, stupid."

"Oh…" But Naruto was feeling awfully good inside.

"…" Sasuke was feeling somewhat anger. **Sakura's worried for HIM? Phft… **

"Okay, people! Then let's pair up and search, and report back here!" Tenten announced.

"I'll take-' But before Naruto could react, Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the hand and said, "I'll take HER." He glared at Naruto.

Naruto fumed. **That bastard! **

Without thinking, he shouted, "I'll take Hinata!"

Hinata was shocked but happy to pieces. "N-Naru..Naruto…Kun…"

"Huh?" Naruto sweatdropped. **Wait. Where did THAT come from? **

Neji felt another pang of anger.

"Come on. I'll pair with you." Tenten tugged his sleeve.

"…Whatever!" Neji snarled.

"Whoa." Tenten looked taken aback. "Unless you want to pair up with Lee?"  
Neji looked at Lee, who was whistling "Somewhere over the rainbow."

"…. Let's go then!" Neji hurried off with Tenten.

**To be continued… (There will be serious SasukeXSakura moments!) **


	5. Hot Springs

**Author: Okay, about the NejiXHinata pairing… I know they're cousins. And no, I don't THINK I'll get them together… ARRGH what am I talking about? What I'm saying is, just continue to read my fic and you'll know who Neji ends up with. Just continue reading, okay? **

"Sas…" Sakura started as they went up the stairs.

"Sas…Sasuke."

"What?"

"I… Why… Why did you pair up with me? And…"

…**And you decided so quickly… Grabbing my hand like that… Are you jealous? **

"Because you're good at detecting spells."

"Ha…"

**Is that all?**

"Oh crap." Sasuke muttered when they reached the top of the stairs.

They had reached a room. A pretty room filled with pink plush toys and armchairs…

"What the hell is this?"

"Wow. It's pretty!" Sakura grinned.

"Let's go." Sasuke said, repelled.

"Why? Maybe there's some clue here…"

"Like Kakashi would hide some clue in the pink room of doom... Let's GO."

Sakura sighed and turned around. "I guess…"

Suddenly she saw a pink arrow coming out at Sasuke…

"AAH! SASUKE! WATCH-'

"WHAT THE?"

Sakura dived…

---------------------------

"Neji, may I ask what we are doing?"

"Quiet."

"We're supposed to look around the house, not follow others."  
"Shut up, all right? I just want to make sure that Hinata-Sama doesn't get hurt by that blonde fellow."

"Hey, that _blonde fellow _should be quite harmless…"

**You're jealous, that's what you are…**

"Neji." Tenten said.

Neji pulled her by the arm. "Come on, we're losing them!"

"NEJI! We've been going around in circles! Anyway, don't you have your eyes? I thought your eyes can-'

"Yes, YES I know, but I can't reach Hinata immediately if I see Naruto hurting her… Now COME ON!"

Naruto was thinking about how he should torture Sasuke.

"Stupid… That bastard got Sakura-Chan…"  
"Naru-Naruto."

"Huh?"

Naruto almost forgot about Hinata.

"Uh… Yes?"

"I-I don't think there's an-anything here..." Hinata stammered.

"Oh… Okay. Well, let's go back to the house… Hey, didn't I see that tree before?" Naruto scratched his head.

"Y-Yes, N-Naruto-K-Kun. W-We have been wa-alking around in c-circles."

"WHAT? Oh boy!" Naruto slapped his head. "Where could the hot springs be?"

------------------------------------

Lee was still whistling "Somewhere Over The Rainbow" when he spotted a trapdoor.

"Huh?"

The trapdoor was camouflaged, but not very well.

Lee could feel heat rising from underneath the door.

"Maybe…"

He lifted it up and went in.

----------------------------

"S-Sakura…?"

Sakura was on top of Sasuke.

"Hey, are you…"

Then his eyes widened.

…**Sakura was hit by the arrow…**

"S-Sakura?" Sasuke breathed, trembling.

**Not again… Not…**

He recalled the illusion that he fell under… Sakura dying in his arms… And he just watched her…

But at that moment, Sakura gasped and yelled, "KAI!"

Everything vanished and they were sitting on top of a staircase leading downwards.

"…" Sasuke looked around in shock.

"Geez, this trick is getting old!" Sakura muttered as she patted the dust off her clothes. "Can't they test us on something else-'

FHRUMP!

"Ah…"

Sasuke stood up angrily.

"Sas…"

"Idiot…" Sasuke muttered, his body shaking. "I… I don't want to… I don't want to just sit aside and watch… Anymore…"

"Sasuke… Ah…I-'

"Why did you take that arrow? If you knew it was an illusion, why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke shouted.

"I… I…. I knew when I got hit… S-Sasuke, I-I'm sorry, I…" Sakura stammered in fright.

"What if that was a real arrow? You could've died!" Sasuke shouted, his voice getting louder.

**Why is he being so angry like that? It's HIS own fault that he suck at spells! Wait…**

Sakura blinked. **Was he worried for me?**

"I…I was… It was instinct… Because… I…I don't want anything to happen to you!" Sakura burst out.

Sasuke stopped looking angry. "…What?"

"Y-You're my teammate, so…" Sakura said hastily.

Sasuke looked at his feet. "Sakura."

"Wha…"  
Sasuke reached out suddenly and hugged her.

"I don't want anything to happen to you, either." Sasuke muttered.

"Sasuke… I…I…" Sakura was red-faced. **Is it possible that…. Sasuke likes me?**

"Sasuke, I have… I have always…"

"I like you, Sakura."

"What…?" Sakura was shocked.

"I like you. I don't want anything to happen to you, because you're important to me. So just don't…. Just don't do that again…"

"Sasuke." Sakura said, feeling extremely happy. "I… I have always liked you, too."

Sasuke hugged her tighter, then he let go and looked at her.

"I… Am glad to hear that."

Sakura could feel his breath on her face.

**Is this it? My first…**

She closed her eyes.

"LEE!"

Sasuke and Sakura jumped and sprang apart. _Gai's voice?_

"SENSEI! I DID IT!"

"YES, YOU DID IT, LEE! YOU FOUND THE HOT SPRINGS! I KNEW YOU WOULD BE THE FIRST!"

"The sound is coming from…"

Sasuke looked at the stairs.

"Let's go." Sakura said awkwardly.

They walked down and felt heat on their faces.

"This is… It." Sakura muttered as they went into some sort of an underground, but nice-looking room with mirrors and a hot spring.

There, in the middle of the room, Gai and Lee were hugging one another.

"Ah! Another two are here!"

"Yes." Sasuke said glumly.

CRACK! CACKLE! BHAM!

Then Naruto fell out from the "ceiling" and head-on into the spring.

"OW OW OW!"

Naruto leapt out from the hot water and crashed into Sakura, who was standing by the side.

"Sakura! Are you… Okay…"

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

"Uh…"

The smoke cleared and Naruto was on top of Sakura… Unfortunately, his lips were also 'smashed' against hers.

**Author: Okay… This is weird… I have a favor… Is it okay if, um, you guys read and comment my Inuyasha and my other Naruto fanfic, called: 'Inuyasha With Kikyo' and 'The Ninja Talk Show'? (To Kikyo haters: No, though my Inuyasha fanfic is called Inuyasha with Kikyo, it is not InuKik pairing.) I'd be really glad if you review!**

**  
**


	6. Neji's feelings

**Author: (Sobs)Thanks for the positive comments…**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Sasuke yelled and pried Naruto and Sakura apart.

"Wha…" Naruto was dumbstruck.

"…Sakura? Sakura, are you okay?" Sasuke asked anxiously.

Sakura was in a state of shock. She couldn't believe it.

**My first kiss… Is supposed to be with Sasuke… Not this… Not this…**

"NOT WITH THIS IDIOT!" Sakura suddenly screamed and punched Naruto, who flew about some three meters away.

"What is going on here?" Tenten asked, suddenly coming out of the ceiling just like what Naruto did earlier.

"Gosh." Lee said, rubbing his eyes. "I can't believe it."

"Can't believe what?" Neji was out of the ceiling next, carrying Hinata in his arms.

"It is…. It is the first time I've witnessed smooching live…" Lee gasped.

"WHO CARES? MY FIRST KISS WAS… WAS TAKEN AWAY BY THIS FREAK! I DEMAND COMPENSATION!" Sakura yelled.

"…Compensation?" Sasuke spoke quietly.

"Huh…" Everyone turned to him.

Sasuke smiled _cutely_ and walked towards Naruto.

"What… What are you…" Naruto asked, looking terrified. He'd never seen Sasuke smile like this before. Not cutely, anyway.

Everyone sweatdropped.

Sasuke bent down towards Naruto. "Did that punch hurt? C'mon, I'll help you up."

"What?" Naruto was really spooked now.

"C'mon!" Sasuke held out his hand, still wearing that smile.

"…. No…." Naruto was about to say _no way _when Sasuke scooped him up in a prince- and- princess fashion and dumped him in the boiling water.

Naruto screamed and thrashed in the water for about a minute before he finally managed to get out.

"Guys, do you know that if a girl gets pregnant by a man, it'll be his responsibility to marry her?" Lee said, his voice overpowering Naruto's curses.

"Yeah, and what?" Tenten asked.

"Since Naruto took away Sakura's kiss, isn't it his responsibility to be her boy friend or something…"

Naruto stopped cursing and looked thoughtful. "Hey, that's right!"

"NO WAY!" Sakura shouted.

"Lee, it just doesn't work the same way, y'know…" Tenten shook her head.

…**_N-Naruto k-kissed S-Sakura? Oh no!_ **Hinata thought.

"Okay, guys, are you forgetting that I'm here?" Gai said, clapping his hands. "Now, it's the good thing that you all managed to find this place so… Everyone can relax here as a reward! Meet at the tree outside the house for your next training…"

And after rubbing Lee's head, he was gone.

"Hey, Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Huh?"  
"I won't allow you to be Sakura's boyfriend."

"What… I don't need your-'

"Because she's mine."

"You… You mean…"

"Sakura's is my girlfriend already."

"You… JUST BE JOKING!" Naruto yelled in shock.

"No, he's not joking, Naruto." Sakura said quietly, blushing.

Naruto looked around at all the stunned faces in the room, and stomped off.

"N-Naruto…" Hinata went after him.

"Poor guy…" Lee said absentmindedly, and went off too.

"…Naruto…" Sakura said. She felt somewhat guilty, somehow.

Sasuke looked a little guilty too, but quickly wiped the look off his face. "Why's Neji carrying Hinata anyway?"

Tenten looked angry. "Because she wasn't confident of landing safely and she's _scared _of the hot water…. Where's Neji?"

"Huh?" Sakura and Sasuke said at the same time. "He's gone?"

"Damn it!" Naruto stomped out of the springs and outside the house. "Dammit. Dammit!"

He reached a tree and sat down heavily.

"Just when I… Why must this happen to me? Why does Sasuke always get the upper hand? Why does Sakura like him and not me? What does he have that I don't?"

"N-Naruto… Here."

"Huh?"

Naruto blinked. It was Hinata, sitting beside him, blushing and holding out a hankie.

"What?"

Hinata hesitated a bit, then used the hankie to dab away the tears on his face.

"Wha-!" **What the shit? I'm… I'm crying?**

"…" Hinata looked away. "N-Naruto… N-Naruto K-kun…"

"Y-Yes?" Naruto blinked again.

**I can't believe I'm crying… I can't believe I'm crying…**

"I… I have always… I…I…"

"You have always?"

Hinata bit her lip, and swallowed.

Then she put her hands to his face.

"..Ha-'

And kissed him.

--------------------------------

_Oh, my God._ Neji stared wide-eyed when he saw what happened.

_I…_

Without thinking, Neji started to run. And run. And run.

_Why? Why? Why?_

He smashed a branch in his path.

_Hinata… Why?_

He turned another two branches into dust .

"HEY!"

Neji didn't turn around. He didn't care who it was. He just wanted to keep running.

"HEY! NEJI!"

He didn't stop.

"NEJI!"

A knife came at him and he ducked. Then another.

"WHO THE-'

It was Tenten.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

She landed, panting heavily. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Nowhere. Leave me alone." Neji muttered.

"You're not going anywhere. I need to talk to you."

"Shut up and leave me alone."

"YOU SHUT UP!" Tenten shrieked.

That shocked Neji enough to keep his mouth shut.

"…You saw what happened between Hinata and Naruto, didn't you?"

"I thought you were at the stupid spring."

"I took off when I discovered you were missing and saw the whole scene in time."

"Yeah, well, I saw it. Happy?"  
"Neji-'

"Yeah, I'm really happy! I'm happy! Because the chances of cousins getting together are almost zero, especially for my case! So yeah, I'm happy! I'll get a clean break from her!"

"Do you really like her, Neji?" Tenten asked simply.

"What…?" Neji asked, stunned by her question.

"I asked, do you really like her?"  
"O-Of course I…"

Tenten went forward and smacked him on the head.

"_Think!_" She snarled.

Neji glared at her and closed his eyes.

…_Protecting her is your duty, Neji…_

…_T-That's…my way… of the ninja…_

_FATHER!_

**When did he start liking her? After his duel with Naruto…**

**She'd served tea for him every time during his practices… Her smile…**

**Do I really LIKE her?**

"I…"

"I think… I misunderstood… I was…"

"You were impressed by her, and with that feeling of protectiveness you had for her, you thought THAT feeling was that you like her." Tenten said.

"Huh? How did you…"

"Well, I thought about it while going after you, and it made sense." Tenten shrugged.

"You can actually **think** about this while leaping from tree to tree?" Neji asked, bewildered.

"What do you MEAN?" Tenten asked, her eyes narrowing. Then she suddenly smiled.

Neji smiled too. After that they started laughing.

**Tenten's…. cute! **Neji realized.

----------------------------------

**Author: PLEASE read my other stories as mentioned in the previous chappie! And DO comment on this chappie! I'm happy about this chappie for some reason… Haha! Review please! Thanks!**


	7. Naruto's confession

"Hinata!' Naruto pushed her away in shock. "You…"

Hinata looked stunned too.

"I… I can't believe you did that!" Naruto yelped, getting away from her.

"But… N-Naruto… I... I'm sorry… I-But- I really…"

"Stay away. Stay _far away!"_ Naruto snapped.

"N-Naruto…" Hinata stood rooted to the spot, watching him run off.

_Oh no… N-Naruto- h-hates me now!_

-----------------------

"Sasuke." Sakura said. They were still at the hot spring.

"Huh?"

"I'm… Going out for a moment."

"Alright. I'll follow you."

"No! I mean, you don't have to."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Fine."

Sakura nodded quickly and went off.

-----------------------

_Huh?_

Neji was coming out from the woods with Tenten when he spotted Hinata by the tree, crying.

"Hinata! Hinata, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"N-Naruto-ha-hates-m-me b-because of-w-what I d-did… I-It wasn't on p-purpose, I-I…"

"Calm down, Hinata!" Tenten said in a motherly tone and patted her shoulders.

Hinata looked up, her eyes overflowing with tears.

"N-Naruto hates me…A-and its all m-my fault…"

Neji and Tenten looked at one another. And they both knew.

_Naruto rejected her!_

------------------------

Sakura went out from the back door and leapt on a nearby tree, looking.

_Naruto… I'm sorry…_

She jumped and landed on another tree.

_Where did he go?_

She leapt down from the tree and ran north.

_Hey! I hear noises…_

She turned and ran hopefully.

Bingo. Naruto was sitting on a rock, looking gloomy.

Sakura tiptoed softly to Naruto.

"Hi, Sakura." Naruto muttered.

"Uh… Hi."

"Come sit, okay?" Naruto muttered, patting at another rock beside him.

Sakura sat beside him without hesitation.

"Naruto, I… I understand you're upset, but…"

"No, you don't." Naruto said flatly.

"Uh…"

"Don't you understand WHY I'm feeling so upset?" Naruto continued in the same flat tone.

Sakura looked at Naruto. She was feeling really bad inside.

_He's always so full of life… And now he's…Is he being affected really that badly?_

"I…I'm…I'm…" Sakura started.

"I know you've noticed. You should have." Naruto said flatly.

"Huh?"

"DIDN'T YOU NOTICE THAT I'VE LIKED YOU FOR YEARS?" Naruto burst out.

"Ah… I mean… I…" Sakura was taken aback by his tone. It was bursting with emotion, ringing in her ears…

"NO, YOU DIDN'T CARE, DID YOU, YOU ONLY DO FOR THAT SASUKE! IT'S ALWAYS SASUKE, SASUKE, SASUKE, ISN'T IT?"

"No… NO!" Sakura found herself jumping up. "NO, YOU'VE GOT IT ALL WRONG!"

**You've got it all wrong, Naruto! I don't only care for Sasuke… I…**

"…I CARE ABOUT YOU TOO, IDIOT!"

Naruto halted. He blinked.

"…What did you…"

"I CARE, OKAY! SO STOP BEING SO GLOOMY AND ALL! I HATE TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAN- AH!" Sakura covered her mouth. **W-What did I just-?**

Naruto's eyes widened. Then he blushed.

"I'm… sorry for yelling at you, Sakura." He said, his hair covering his face.

"I… No… It's okay… I-!"

Naruto had leaned forward and kissed Sakura's forehead.

"WHAT!" Sakura gasped, her hand to her forehead, and blushing.

"I'm not giving up!" Naruto grinned.

He winked and ran off.

**Author: Hinata will be fine! (Read the next chapter!)**


	8. Apologies

**To DarkHercules: I agree with your views. ( But that doesn't mean I don't support other, I'd admit, impossible pairings. Sasuke won't ever react the way he did in my fiction in the real story, for example.)**

**I read somewhere that Tenten was looking at Lee with adoration in a chapter. So yeah, I think maybe they'll get together.**

**I feel that Itachi X Sakura pairing are just plain wrong. And about Sasuke… I'm not sure. However, I'm happy to hear that Sakura is leaning towards Naruto. (I like the Naruto X Sakura pairing, too. Now thinking about it, you could be right…Hmm. Sasuke went off and broke Sakura's heart, didn't he? And yes, Sasuke is somewhat of a jerk, I admit. And Itachi's even worse.)**

**I like the Neji and Hinata pairing! (And I love reading Neji and Hinata fan fictions!) If they could get together, well, I think it will be great. However, I am also in for Neji and Tenten pairing... **

**About Yaoi… I just accepted this kind of thing only recently. Believe me, I'm not exactly comfortable about reading Yaoi fiction, but if it's a good story, (I don't mean the Yaoi part,) I'd read it and say it's good, because it is! I do not know why Fangirls like Yaoi pairings. Maybe it's because it's impossible to have this kind of relationship between guys who are straight, that's why it's so fun to write? (Umm… You get my point here?) Anyway, the thing is, I don't support Yaoi, I don't fancy them, I've just accepted it. So, yep.**

**Gals and Bad guys? Well, I guess people think it will be interesting if they get together? (Shrugs) It's just what people prefer, I suppose.**

**I hope these answers your questions… I mean, its fanfiction! Fans create the pairings they like and it's totally up to their imagination. That's why it's called fanfiction. (I think.) Thanks for your review and time:)**

**Well back to the story… Hope you guys will like it!**

_Now the next thing is… _Naruto thought as he walked.

Flashback of Hinata kissing Naruto

Naruto blushed and continued walking.

He reached the tree where he had been earlier.

Hinata wasn't there. But Neji was. And he looked furious.

"I've been waiting for you, Naruto."

"Huh…Yes?" _He doesn't know about Hinata, does he?  
_Neji walked slowly towards Naruto, his eyes blazing.

_Oh boy…_

"Why did you reject Hinata-Sama?" He asked simply.

_Oh boy. He does know._

"I… Didn't reject her, Neji." Naruto started.

"Oh really? Then why is she crying like that?" Neji asked, cracking his knuckles.

"I… She… Well." _How am I supposed to SAY this? _Naruto thought frantically.

"Well?" Neji was about a meter away from Naruto, and still moving.

"She kissed me and I pushed her and I ran! Okay?" Naruto said quickly.

Despite that, Neji was still moving.

"So you didn't reject her, then?"

"I… I…"

Flashback:

"**Hinata!' Naruto pushed her away in shock. "You…"**

**Hinata looked stunned too, and blushed deeply.**

"**I… I can't believe you did that!" Naruto yelped, getting away from her.**

"**But… N-Naruto… I... I'm sorry… I-But- I really…"**

"**Stay away. Stay _far away!"_ Naruto snapped.**

"**N-Naruto…" Hinata stood rooted to the spot, watching him run off.**

**_Oh no… N-Naruto- h-hates me now!_**

End Of flashback.

"I… I sort of did…" Naruto said guiltily.

"Oh, that's good." Neji grinned. Naruto could feel Neji's breath on his face now.

Neji lifted Naruto's chin. "Then I'll have you…"

"…WHAT?" Naruto yelped in fear. **OH MY GOD.**

Neji moved closer. "Because I'm gay…" He was still wearing that creepy grin.

"D-Don't come nearer, or I'll… I'll…" Naruto stuttered in fear.

Neji sighed, closed his eyes and punched Naruto.

"…NOT." Neji said loudly as Naruto landed four meters away.

**Author: Mocking the Neji and Naruto pairing here.**

--------------------------------

Sakura walked almost dreamily back to the house.

_Naruto was… I'm… So… confused…Now I… _

**Flashback:**

"**I'm not giving up!"**

**Naruto winked and ran off.**

**End Of flashback.**

"ARRGH! What am I going to do? I'm so confused!" Sakura screamed.

"Confused? What confused?'

"EEP!"

It was Sasuke, looking concerned, standing at the front door.

"W-What are you doing here, Sasuke?"

"I should be the one asking you. Where did you go?" Sasuke said, giving her one of his trademark smirks.

"Nowhere! HAHA!" Sakura laughed and tried to walk past Sasuke, but he blocked her path.

"Oh really? Nowhere?" Sasuke asked.

"…!"

**S-Sasuke- Kun's face is so close to mine!  
**"Wha-Wha-Wha!" Sakura blushed and everything started turning hazy.

"Sakura? Hey, are you all right?" Sasuke asked.

_Confused… Face… Wha…_

"Sakura?'

"Wha… Ah."

THUMP!

---------------------------

"That's it. Take a deep breath." Tenten said, patting Hinata's shoulder. "You're doing great."

Tenten and Hinata were at another side of the house.

"S-Sorry, T-Tenten." Hinata stuttered, wiping her tears.

"…" _What am I supposed to say?_

"I-I wo-would like to have time alone for a w-while." Hinata said quietly.

Tenten sighed. "Don't make it so hard for yourself, okay?"

Hinata nodded and Tenten went off.

_What can I do to apologize to Naruto… He must be really mad at me…_

Hinata bit her lip, her eyes starting to water up again.

"…Hinata?" A familiar voice rang out.

Hinata turned around in shock. It was Naruto, rubbing his stomach. (Neji punched him there.)

"What…Ar-Are you alright, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, feeling worried forgetting for a minute that Naruto was "angry" with her. Then she remembered and turned away.

"I'm fine…" Naruto said. "Hinata… I'm sorry."

_Huh?_

Hinata turned to face Naruto in surprise.

"N-No… I-I'm the one to apologize… I-I'm really… Sorry for… S-so abruptly… I-I know that you were…S-Sakura…" She looked flustered.

Naruto smiled. "Calm down, Hinata!"

Hinata's heart seemed to melt. _Naruto's… Smiling… At me?_

Then Naruto got serious. "Hinata… I appreciate your affections for me… But right now… I'm… still… I still like… Sakura very much, and I'm not giving up on her. You're one of my good friends, Hinata. I hope we can maintain this friendship… Well… You know…" Naruto said, blushing and scratching his head.

Hinata, somehow, relaxed at that, though the pain of his rejection is still hurting her… But the pain had lessened.

"Naruto…Naruto kun."

"I'm sorry for hurting you like that… You know… Pushing you away and saying such mean words to you, but I didn't mean it, I…" Naruto continued.

Hinata, upon hearing that, gave Naruto a bright smile that caused him to blush.

"T-Thank you, Naruto kun."

Then she looked down at her feet, blushing. "Is it okay… If I…"

"Yes?'

"Is it okay if I give you a hug?" Hinata burst out.

"Huh? I-I mean, sure…" Naruto was pretty stunned at her request.

Hinata went over and hugged him tightly. Then she gave him a watery smile and hurried off.

Naruto stood rooted to the spot, feeling guilty.

**Author: Why is everyone feeling guilty! Hmm… comments please? (And suggestions, too?) Thanks for reviewing!**


	9. Confusion

**To alanna03: Haha… Because it's the holidays so… I update quick! (Sorta.) And I'm really glad that you're enjoying my story! XD **

**I'm over the moon! I can't believe that I actually have 30 reviews! (I know it's not much but it is to me!) I thank you all readers from the bottom of my heart… And hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

"Hmm."

_Uh…_

Sakura blinked. She was in a room. A dark room.

She could hear someone breathing. Someone was in here with her.

Sakura turned. _Dark hair?_

She blinked again and realized that it was Sasuke, his face buried in his arms and on the side of the bed, breathing softly.

Sasuke stirred and looked at her dreamily. "You're awake?"

Sakura giggled at the expression on his face. _I've never seen a dreamy Sasuke before!_

Sasuke stretched and yawned. Then he placed a hand to Sakura's forehead, making her blush.

"Umm. Are you okay now? You've been on the bed for an hour already…"

"W-What?" Then Sakura panicked. "A-An hour? What happened?"

Sasuke smirked. "You fainted."

"I…I fainted? You've gotta be joking." Sakura said, looking astonished.

Sasuke shrugged. "I carried you to my room and laid you on the bed."

"I…I see… I-I'm sorry for causing trouble!" Sakura apologized.

Sasuke smirked again. "I saw how you looked like in your sleep."

Sakura's eyes widened, and she put covered her mouth with her hands.

_Yikes! I-I must have looked horrible and…_

"W-Well… H-How did I look like then?" Sakura asked, trying to sound like it didn't matter.

"Like…a…dog."

_I looked like a dog? OH MY GOD. _

Sakura bit her bottom lip and looked away. "Sorry then!"

"Why did you apologize?" Sasuke laughed softly and hugged Sakura. "You looked cute. Like a dog. A puppy dog."

Sakura beamed. Then something occurred to her.

"You know… Sasuke… The time when you found me inside your room…"

"Yes?"  
"I…I wasn't getting a pen at all… I…I wanted to see how you looked like when you were asleep…"

Sasuke placed his hands on Sakura's face and turned her face to face his.

Sakura swallowed hard, her cheeks flaming.

"…Close your eyes…" Sasuke whispered.

Sakura obeyed. Her heart was pounding like mad.

_Is it really going to happen? My first--- Wait!_

**_---DIDN'T YOU NOTICE THAT I'VE LIKED YOU FOR YEARS?_**

**_---I'm not giving up!_**

_Naruto…? _Naruto's words started ringing in Sakura's mind.

_No… Wait…I can't do this._

She tried to move, but her body wouldn't.

_Sa-Sasuke… Stop! I'm not ready! _She thought frantically. _Stupid body! MOVE! Push him away!_

"HEY!"

Sakura's eyes went wide open. Sasuke halted.

Someone was staring at them…

Something green and orange…

With thick eyebrows…

"LEE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU TELL ANY OF THIS, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sasuke screamed and lunged for Lee.

"ACK! IT WASN'T ON PURPOSE! I WAS PASSING BY! AT LEAST HAVE THE DECENCY TO CLOSE THE DOOR BEFORE MAKING OUT!"

"SHUT UP, YOU FREAK!"

They started fighting. Sakura sighed. _Lee's interruption was sort of a good thing. In a way… Wait. What am I thinking about? He interrupted my first kiss with Sasuke! And twice! I should be angry at him! What am I thinking? What…Oh, My God, I think I'm going to faint again…_

THUMP!  
"SAKURA!"

-------------------------------------

When Sakura woke up again, she was in her own bed.

"Hey, Sakura, you feeling better?" Naruto said, carrying a tray of steaming hot pancakes and walking towards her.

"I'm fine… Where's Sasuke?"  
"He stayed up all night watching you, then he finally couldn't take it and collapsed at your bedside, and we carried him to HIS bed." Naruto said, still trying to balance the tray.

"Be careful with that, Na-'

CRASH!

"OW-HOT!"

Pancakes and honey flew all over the place, but most of it landed on Naruto.

Sakura looked at Naruto and started laughing. "Ha-You look so funny—HA HA!"

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. "Don't laugh at me."

Seeing his expression, Sakura laughed even more.

"I said, don't LAUGH!" Naruto said angrily, took one of the pancakes and flung it at Sakura's face…

WHAP.

"Bull's eye!" Naruto yelped in delight.

"Grr…" Sakura took the pancake off her face and threw it back at Naruto.

WHAP.

"Bull's eye! Woo-HOO!" Sakura said happily, dancing on the spot.

"Take that!"

WHAP! "Ow!" WHAP! "Revenge!" WHAP! "Take that!" WHAP!

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

"Ooops." Sakura and Naruto said together.

Tenten and Neji were at the door, looking at the room with mouths wide open.

"Exactly what are you people doing?" Neji demanded.

"...Throwing pancakes?" Tenten raised her eyebrow.

"T-That… N-Naruto tripped and well…" Sakura tried to cover her embarrassment.

Thankfully, Tenten and Neji did not pursue the matter.

"Go clean up yourself and eat breakfast. Then clean up this room," Neji ordered.

"Aye-Aye, sir…" Sakura and Naruto muttered in unison.

------------------------------------

**Author: Reviews…. Reviews… Reviews… (Stares into the distance) Oh, and Merry Christmas to everyone! **


	10. Neji's anger

After Neji and Tenten left, Naruto went towards Sakura.

"Sorry about that." He mumbled.

"Um, never mind. I had fun." Sakura said earnestly.

Then she noticed how close Naruto was to her and started blushing.

"Don't move." Naruto said suddenly.

…_Huh?_ Sakura thought. "What?"

"I said, don't move." Naruto said.

"What are you going to—'

Before Sakura could finish her sentence, however, Naruto took out a tissue and wiped the honey on her cheek.

"…!" Sakura touched her cheek in surprise.

Naruto got up. "Righto, it's clean now. Your face, anyway… But you've got to wash your hair. Umm?"

Naruto noticed Sakura staring at him with a bewildered look.

Then Naruto understood. He grinned.

"Say, _Sakura-chan_, what were you expecting?" He said cheekily, bending down and looking at her.

"What? I wasn't expecting anything." Sakura said, her face turning a bright red.

"Admit it. What kind of dirty thoughts were you thinking when I went near you? Hmm?"

"I wasn't thinking anything!" Sakura said loudly.

Naruto's grin became wider, and he reached out a finger and tapped Sakura's forehead where he'd kissed her before.

"Don't forget." He said, and went off, leaving Sakura stunned.

-----------------------------

"…Say, Neji." Lee said through a mouthful of pancakes.

"What?" Neji asked, revolted.

"Gai-sensei said that to meet at the tree outside the house for our next training, but he didn't say when or anything."

"… You're right. And there're so many trees outside the house, too."

"Well, we'll just have to go and search after breakfast." Tenten said.

Hinata took a bite of her pancake and stammered, "S-Should we wait for N-Naruto- k-un and the o-others?"

"Sasuke's sleeping… So we'll just let him be." Tenten said.

"No way. He chose to watch after Sakura himself, and he knows that there's training tomorrow. No excuse. We'll call him up." Neji said sternly.

Tenten glared at Neji. "Have a heart, won't you?"

"I have a heart. Right here." Neji pointed at his chest.

"I don't mean _that. _You know perfectly well what I'm driving at-'

"Okay, guys, break it up…" Lee started.

"You shut your mouth!" Tenten and Neji snarled at the same time.

Lee shut up.

"Look, Sasuke spent the whole night looking after Sakura yesterday, he's tired, what if the training is dangerous or something, he could get killed—'

"Why do you care so much about him anyway?" Neji snapped.

"Because he spent last night looking after Sakura…" Tenten's eyes sparkled. _In the name of love, he chose to sacrifice his sleep… How noble…_

"…" Neji's eyes narrowed as he looked at Tenten. _Is she falling for Sasuke or something?_

"Hi, guys." Naruto said as he entered the room. Then he noticed rays of jealousy emitting from Neji, and gulped.

"…Uh… Well… What's going on?" He asked.

"They're arguing over Sasuke." Lee said, rolling his eyes.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said, surprised.

When Lee was about to tell him everything, Sasuke came into the room.

"…Where's Sakura?" He asked groggily. "When does training start?"

"How many hours of sleep did you have?" Naruto asked.

"T-Three." Sasuke yawned. "I'll go look for Sakura…"

"Wait! Sakura's cleaning up!" Naruto stopped him.

"Cleaning up?"

"Yeah…"

----------------------------

_Oh Crap._

Sakura scrubbed herself harder in the shower.

"Why did my heart beat so fast?"

She scrubbed herself harder.

"Damn that Naruto!"

She scrubbed even harder.

"OW!"

She looked at her skin. It was pretty red.

…_Sasuke... My heart only beats like that when Sasuke… Not Naruto…And my thoughts about Sasuke's almost-kiss yesterday… Why? Why? WHY?_

"WHY?"

She splashed the water on her face. Hard.

"Damn honey." She muttered, trying to rinse the honey out of her hair.

_I… I just don't want to think about it now._

She dried herself and put on her clothes.

---------------------------

"Hi everyone…" Sakura came into the kitchen.

Sasuke was dozing in his chair.

_Sasuke…_Sakura suddenly felt herchest tightening. _He stayed up all night to look after me… Just for me..._

She then felt a rush of emotion for the tired Uchiha and went over, patting his head tenderly.

"Okay, GUYS." Neji spoke loudly, waking up Sasuke.

Sakura and Tenten glared at Neji, who glared back (At Tenten only, however.)

"We'll go outside the house to search for the tree Gai told us to meet at."

No one responded.

"Let's go." Neji said despite that,and everyone went off.

**Author: The next chapter will be a pretty exciting one! Continue reading...**


	11. Mirror

Sasuke yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Sasuke-Kun, are you okay?" Sakura asked, feeling guilty.

"I-I'm—Aaah—Fine." Sasuke yawned.

Sakura, despite that, frowned and looked at the ground.

Naruto sighed and went to another tree.

_This is going to take forever!_ Naruto thought.

He recalled the way Sakura looked when she saw Sasuke just now in the dining room.

She'd looked at him _lovingly _and patted his head...

Naruto shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking these thoughts now. He had no right to be jealous. It was their business… But still…

Something interrupted his thoughts. A mirror. Just right in front…

…Under a tree.

Naruto stopped and went to the mirror.

"Strange… What's a mirror doing here?"

He knelt down and looked at his reflection. His eyes were narrowed and his face looked glum.

"Snap out of it!" Naruto slapped his face.

"_Feeling terrible?" _A voice said.

Naruto stopped short.

"Who…"  
"I can help you out."

"Who are you? Who's talking?"

"Dummy. I'm here."

Naruto blinked and stared at the mirror. The voice seemed to coming from the mirror itself.

"What the hell!" Naruto gasped and backed away. _This is not good. I'd better get out of here._

"Why are you so scared about?" The voice continued, mocking him. "Listen carefully…"

Naruto blinked again. _Wait… It can't be. It's… It's my own voice!  
_"Right you are!"

Naruto gasped as a gust of wind blew him backwards.

He whipped out a kunai.

The smoke cleared and Naruto's mouth went open with shock.

It was … him.

Another Naruto stood in front of the real Naruto, his mouth curling in an evil grin.

"Who the hell-' Naruto started.

The other Naruto smirked. (His smirk was a little like Sasuke's.)

"I am you."

------------------------------

Hinata took a deep breath and jumped to another tree.

"I-I still can't find anything…"

Sighing, she sat down on a tree branch.

"I'm so useless…"

Then she saw something like a scroll poking out of the bushes. It was soon in her hands 5 seconds later.

Hinata opened the scroll. She frowned.

"I-I don't get it…"

There was a picture in the scroll-- a picture of a mirror.

"I-I'd better hand this over to Neji and the others…" She thought, and left.

**Author: Yeah, I know this is short! But the next chapter will be good :)**


	12. Lee no more

Lee, meanwhile, was sitting by a river, thinking.

_I searched all the trees around but i didn't see anything. Is this supposed to be training for stamina?  
_Then he heard noises and turned around.

It was Naruto, grinning sleepishly.

"Hi... You didn't find anything either?" Lee asked.

Naruto's grin became even wider. "I found something but i'm not sure if it's even related to the training."

"Oh?" Lee became intrested. "Show me."

"I don't think you'd want to see it."

"C'mon."

"Don't blame me then."

Naruto held out the mirror and there was a flash of light...

Lee was gone.

Naruto sighed and patted the mirror lovingly. "Two down."

------------------------------

"I give up!" Tenten sighed as she stretched. "I didn't find anything!"

She flinked a knife or two at a nearby tree to vent her fustration, and sat down.

"And that unreasonable, unfeeling person isn't helping!" She said alound, knowing that Neji is near her.

Neji, on a nearby tree, gritted his teeth and tried not to make a sound.

"Still not coming out are you? You're supposed to be finding a certain tree Gai-sensei asked us to, not trailing me!"  
No response.

"Fine! You know what, Neji? You're unreasonable, and you suck."

Then she went off.

"Dammit! She knew!" Neji snarled, and punched a log into half.

"I'm unreasonable? You're calling me unreasonable just because i think that Sasuke should do his job? What is THIS?"

Neji let outhis steam for a couple of moments, then he yelled,

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I WOULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT YOU, FREAKING WOMAN!"

After thathe went off, too.

---------------------------------

Sakura and Sasuke had reached the river, panting.

"Nothing." Sakura panted.

Sasuke splashed some of the river water on his face, and sat down.

"I think we should go back." Sasuke said, staring at the water. "Maybe Gai-sensei was tricking us or something..."

"Hinata?" Sakura turned around, noticing the shy girl emerge from the bushes.

"T-Thank goodness you're here, S-Sakura!" Hinata said, passing Sakura a scroll.

"You found this?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata just nodded.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at the scroll.

"A mirror?" Sasuke frowned.

Sakura frowned, too. "I don't get it."

"Is it some sort of clue?" Sasuke suggested.

Hinata sat down and splashed water on her face.

"Well, i think we should all go back to the resort and discuss it with the others." Sakura said. "Hinata?"

Hinata bit her bottom lip and nodded.

Sasuke stood up and patted Sakura on the head.

"Let's go then."

---------------------------------

"What is this place?" Lee asked, looking around him.

Everywhere was black and white... And a lone figure stood in a corner.

"Naruto?" Lee said, shocked.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded glumly.

Lee looked at Naruto's fists. They were very red. "You've been punching the walls?"

Naruto grimanced.

"Wait. But there was another Naruto--'' Lee started.

"That guy is a bloody fake! I was looking around and i saw this mirror, and then this look-alike appeared out of nowhere and sucked me into this place!"

"I think we're inside the mirror he's holding, then." Lee said, staring at the floor.

"How is it possible?" Naruto retorted.

"Maybe its an illusion." Lee suggested.

"No. It's not." Naruto stated tonelessly.

"Then what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know. We can't break out of this place. I tried very jitsu i know."

Lee gave one of the walls a strong kick.

"Ow." He groaned, rubbing his foot. "No go."

Naruto sighed, and sat down.

"The only idea I can think of-- We wait."

----------------------------------

**Author: Continue reading... The mayhem will start next chapter...**


	13. OW!

**Author: MERRY CHRISTMAS:)**

"Umm…" Sakura said.

"N-N…" Hinata stammered.

"Idiots." Sasuke muttered.

"What did you just say, Uchiha?" Neji snapped.

"Idiots." Sasuke repeated.

"YOU-'

"EVERYBODY QUIT IT!" Sakura shouted, and pulled Sasuke away. "Sasuke, don't fight! And Neji, _sit down_."

Tenten tapped her foot impatiently. "I don't get what this scroll means at all. Is this some kind of joke?"

"It can't be a joke." Sakura said tiredly.

"I-It m-must have been put there for a r-reason…" Hinata stammered.

"Are you saying that Hinata-sama is a liar?" Neji glared at Tenten.

"N-Neji, d-don't…" Hinata bit her lip.

"I'm not saying that Hinata is a liar, I'm saying that this scroll thing could be a joke, that's all." Tenten said coolly, her eyes blazing.

Sakura could not stand the tense atmosphere anymore. "COOL IT!" She shrieked.

That got everyone's attention pretty fast.

"You're not so cool yourself, Sakura." Neji smirked. He can be a real nuisance if he wanted to.

"Shut up, Neji!" Sasuke felt as if he was going to snap. (Neji's and Tenten's bad mood were very infectious.)

"We'll just wait—' Sakura started.

SLAM! Someone had slammed the door shut.

"Hi guys!" Naruto said cheerily. "How's it going?"

--------------------------------

"_Hi guys! How's it going?"_

"Huh?" Lee and Naruto were startled. A screen had appeared on one of the walls.

"That's Sakura… And the others!" Naruto gasped.

"The look-alike is onto them now!" Lee yelped. "We gotta warn them!"

--------------------------------

"Naruto, you're back!" Sakura said. "Take a look at—'

"My love!" Naruto said happily and hugged her without warning.

"!" Everyone was stunned.

"What the hell is he doing?" Naruto yelled from inside the mirror.

Lee was laughing.

"_My love? _Oh, my God."

"Shut up!" Naruto snapped, his face turning red in embarrassment.

------------------------------

"DA HELL!" Sasuke yelled, prying Naruto and Sakura apart.

Naruto blinked. "Da hell?" He repeated, then frowned.

He turned to a trembling Sasuke. "That's so vulgar, Uchiha."

"Uchiha?" Sakura said in shock. "You never call Sasuke _Uchiha_, Naruto! What's wrong with you?"  
Naruto turned to Sakura, smiling. "Nothing's wrong with me, querida."

"QUERIDA?" Sasuke and Sakura shouted at the same time.

Naruto frowned at Sasuke, and smiled at Sakura.

"Why? What's wrong with saying it?" He asked in a sweet voice.

"N-Naruto-kun… What's wrong with you?" Hinata said, very shocked.

"Nothing's wrong with me, Hinata!" Naruto flashed a _charming_ smile at her.

Hinata blushed.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT IDIOT?" Sasuke thundered in frustration.

"He's sick?" Tenten muttered.

Sakura, very worried now, placed a hand on Naruto's face.

"He's not hot…"

"I don't have a fever, Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned, grabbing Sakura's hand...

"DON'T TOUCH HER, YOU FREAK!" Sasuke pushed Naruto away.

"Maybe he's under a spell…" Neji said.

"Alright! Then I'll wake him up!" Sasuke punched Naruto on the face.

Naruto didn't make a sound, but an _OW! _came out of nowhere, startling everyone.

---------------------------------------

"What the heck?" Naruto grimaced, holding his cheek.

"The fake Naruto is getting punched… I think…" Lee started.

----------------------------------------

"I… That sound… It was Naruto's voice!" Sakura exclaimed.

"But he didn't make a sound." Tenten whispered.

"Why did you hit me, Uchiha?" Naruto said softly, rubbing his face.

Sasuke frowned. _That isn't his usual reaction._

He went forward and punched him again.

-----------------------------------------

"EEOOW! QUIT PUNCHING ME, SASUKE YOU IDIOT!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto." Lee held Naruto steady. "Naruto, I think what happens to that fake Naruto happens to you."

"YOU'RE JOKING!" Naruto shouted.

-----------------------------------------

"_EEOOW! QUIT PUNCHING ME, SASUKE YOU IDIOT!" _

"_Naruto." _

"_Naruto, I think what happens to that fake Naruto happens to you." _

"_YOU'RE JOKING!"_

Everyone outside heard it.

"Lee was captured, too?" Tenten said, shocked.

"I knew it! You're a fake! Where's the real Naruto?" Sasuke growled, holding Naruto by the collar.

Naruto laughed.

"YOU..!" Sasuke flung Naruto to the ground. The fake Naruto didn't make a sound, but the real Naruto yelped in pain.

"Sasuke-kun, stop!" Sakura shouted and pulled Sasuke away. "Whatever happens to that fake happens to the real Naruto, don't you see?"

"This is getting difficult." Neji said calmly.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata was near to tears.

"Don't worry, Hinata-sama, he'll be fine… Meanwhile—' Neji started.

Tenten nodded and threw her knives at Naruto.

WHAP.

WHAP.

WHAP.

He was pinned to the wall.

Tenten clicked her fingers and the knives changed into ropes, tying Naruto up.

"Now," She faced Sasuke and Sakura, "Can we discuss how to get Naruto and Lee out of this?"


	14. Another Naruto

Naruto groaned, rubbing his face. "I'm going to kill Sasuke when I get out of this…" He mumbled.

"**If** we can get out of this." Lee corrected, staring at the screen. "I think the fake Naruto's planning something…"

----------------------------

"What are we supposed to do, then?" Sasuke said, staring at the dining table. "We can't hurt him because the real Naruto will get hurt."  
"The problem is, where is the **real **Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"S-Sakura…" Hinata lifted up the scroll and passed it to her. "I-I think this is a clue."

Sakura frowned and observed the scroll again. "Mirror… Hmm…"

"Do you realize that Naruto's acting completely out of character?" Sakura said, thinking.

"Actually, he's acting the opposite of his… character…"

"THAT'S IT!"

"The mirror!" Sakura banged her hands on the table. "I think Naruto's trapped in a mirror!"

Neji looked at her. "That's brilliant deduction, but why isn't a fake Lee out then?"

"…" Everyone imagined a fake Lee coming out and gulps in fear.

"An-Anyway, " Tenten said shakily, "We've got to get Lee and Naruto out of the mirror first."

"The problem is, where's this mirror?" Sasuke asked.

"You won't ever get it."

Everyone turned around.

Naruto was grinning. He had untied himself.

"Crap!" Neji said, running forward.

Naruto ducked and took off through the window.

"Let's go!" Sakura said and everyone went after him.

----------------------------------

"Way to go, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled.

Lee frowned. "She's right… I think we should try and get out of here instead of waiting. Things could get dangerous."

"Uh…" Naruto stared his fists.

"Let me try again." Lee concentrated and gave one of the walls a swift kick.

**CRACK.**

The wall cracked and mended itself.

"No way!" Lee exclaimed.

"That's what happened to me." Naruto said, still staring at his fists. "I told you, it's no…."

Lee, at that moment, stood over Naruto, his eyes burning…

"…no nothing!" Naruto said hastily.

---------------------------------

"Get back here, you fake!" Sakura yelled, increasing her speed.

The fake Naruto didn't reply.

"Sakura! You go behind him and I'll try to get at the side!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura nodded and continued running.

"Get-back-here!" She muttered, increasing her speed some more.

Naruto looked back, flashed her a cheeky grin, and ran faster.

"IDIOT!" Sakura was seriously pissed off now.

----------------------------------------

"…!" Neji stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Tenten asked.

"Go back." He said.

"What?"

"I'll go and find Hinata-sama, you go back!"  
"Why? What—all of a sudden---'

"Watch out!" Neji yelled, pushing Tenten to the ground as something in front of them exploded.

--------------------------------

Hinata sniffed the air. _Something's not right. _

Then she heard an enormous sound of **BOOM!**

Hinata gasped and went to the top of a tree just in time as the flames engulfed the lower half of the forest she was standing on.

" A bomb?" She whispered, wiping her face.

_I wonder if everyone's all right! I should go and check…_

She coughed as the smoke cleared and set off.

-----------------------------------

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke muttered. He'd heard the explosion too.

_Damn it._

He cut off some branches as he went.

------------------------------------------

"Cough- Neji- Cough!" Tenten coughed as she struggled to get up. Neji was on top of her.

"Neji…"

She blinked. Neji wasn't moving.

"Neji?"

Neji's eyes were closed, and there was dirt all over him.

"Neji!" Tenten shook him.

He didn't move.

"N-Neji!" Tenten was starting to panic now.

"NEJI!"

---------------------------------------------

Sakura panted. She'd gotten a long way. But she'd heard the explosion too.

"What… Happened…" She muttered.

Naruto stopped.

Sakura turned and faced Naruto. (Naruto had his back to her.)

"Give it up and hand over the real Naruto now." Sakura panted.

Naruto didn't reply.

"HEY! Are you listening?" Sakura said, annoyed.

Naruto turned around, his eyes glittering with wicked delight.

"What if I don't?"  
"Then… Then… Then I'll kill you." Sakura said, holding out a kunai.

"Really? Then you'll kill the real Naruto too?" Naruto snickered.

Sakura glared. (Of course she doesn't really want to stab the fake Naruto.)

"What do you want me to do to _hand him over_?" Sakura tried.

"It's very simple…" Naruto said, looking at her kunai and grinning. "Kill Sasuke."

"No." Sakura replied instantly.

"Oh? You don't mind me doing this then?" Naruto said, holding out a kunai and pointing it at his heart.

"What… What are you doing?" Sakura gasped, her green eyes wide with shock.

"You're a very clever girl, Sakura. You should have figured it out by now." Naruto smiled, pointing the sharp end of the kunai even closer to his heart.

"No." Sakura whispered. _He… He's going to kill Naruto if he kills himself!_

"No?" Naruto said in a teasing tone. "Then kill Sasuke. I promise I'll hand the real Naruto and Lee over."

"What's going to happen to you then?" Sakura snarled.

"And one more thing…" Naruto lowered his gaze. "I want you to be mine, too."

"…!" Sakura stood rooted to the spot, her heart pounding.

"I-I asked what's going to happen to you, idiot!" Sakura shouted, blushing.

"Nothing's going to happen to me." Naruto said, grinning wider.

"What?"

"Don't you get it, Sakura? I'm _part _of Naruto. No, I _am _Naruto… I am his reflection."

**Author: Uh… Is this chapter weird or confusing? Arrgh what am I talking about… I mean, I know it's weird but please continue reading okay? **


	15. Tenten's confession

"So what?" Sakura snapped.

Naruto didn't say anything.

Sakura gritted her teeth and clutched her kunai.

Naruto blinked and started to walk towards her.

Sakura moved into a defensive position.

"There's no need for you to go on the defensive." Naruto said softly, still moving.

"Shut up."

"I love you, Sakura. I really do."

Sakura's hands were trembling. "Isn't love too strong a word?"

"I care for you, Sakura. I'd never hurt you."

Sakura moved a step backward.

"I love you, Sakura…"

"S-Shut up." Her heart was pounding, and aching at the same this. _Why am I feeling this? This isn't the real Naruto speaking, but why?_

She moved another step.

Naruto suddenly reached out and grabbed her hands without warning.

"!" _That was fast! _

"Urgh… Let go of me!" Sakura tried to sound dangerous.

Naruto didn't seem to listen at all.

"I… love… you."

Before Sakura could say a word, Naruto kissed her.

-------------------------------------

"OW! I WANT TO SEE WHAT'S GOING ON! LET GO OF ME, NARUTO!" Lee yelled.

"No! You can't see this!" Naruto snapped, pinning Lee to the ground.

_Damn it… I wish I were that daring…What am I thinking? Arrgh…_

-----------------------------------------

"Neji! NO… You can't die! Don't!"

Tenten started to cry.

"Don't…"

Neji coughed and blinked. Something wet was on his face.

He blinked again. _Tenten's… crying?_

"Tenten?" He sat up.

Tenten blinked through her tears. "N-Neji… Neji…"

She opened her arms wide and hugged him.

"W-Wha… Tenten… What's up with you?" Neji blushed.

"I-If you'd died… I-I'd never forgive myself…"

"I'm alive, see? Calm down…" Neji muttered.

Tenten sniffed and let go, not looking at him.

"Ninjas don't cry like that, Tenten." Neji said, trying to console her. "Come on…"

Tenten laughed shakily and looked up.

"I'm sorry… You're right."

She rubbed her eyes and looked up at him.

Neji swallowed.

"I-I-' He couldn't say anything.

He coughed and tried again.

"I-I think we should-'

"Neji." Tenten said softly.

"?"

"Neji, I like you." She said with a burst of courage.

"What?" Neji gasped, his face turning red.

-----------------------------------------

"NO!" Sakura yelled, trying to pull away. Tears were leaking from her eyes, fast.

She turned and gasped.

Someone was looking at them, his eyes wide with shock.

"Sas…uke…" Sakura gasped.

Sasuke halted for a moment.

Then he ran forward and pushed Naruto away.

"That's it. I've had enough!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto stumbled to the ground. He didn't say a word.

"Sakura." Sasuke breathed, not looking at her. "Stay where you are."

"Sasuke…" Sakura didn't know what to do.

Sasuke took out a kunai, his eyes flaming.

Naruto got up slowly. "Sas…uke…" He said in a strange tone.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

Naruto's gave a weak laugh.

"!" Sakura noticed Naruto's eyes. They were glazed.

----------------------------------------

"They're… going to fight soon!" Lee gasped.

Naruto banged the floor with his fists. "Damn it! What am I going to do?"

He banged the floor hard again.

----------------------------------------

"Arrgh!" The fake Naruto dropped his kunai. His fists were turning bright red.

"…!" Sasuke noted this.

"Hey! The fake Naruto's in pain!" Lee said, turning around. "Naruto-'

"…Lee, hit me hard. Until I collapse." Naruto said seriously, looking at his red fists.

_I feel the fake Naruto's pain… And if I'm right…_

-------------------------------------------------

…_He'll feel the real Naruto's pain too! _Sasuke thought.

He looked down at his kunai. _Naruto, hurry up and figure this out!_

"!"

He dodged a fist. Naruto was attacking fast.

He dodged another one.

"You!"

He tried to kick Naruto but Naruto dodged.

"…!"

Sasuke gasped, blood spurting out.

Naruto had slashed Sasuke on the arm.

Sasuke jumped a few feet away, clutching his arm.

_I've been careless!_

He blinked and realized that Naruto was charging at him.

"Sakura, don't go anywhere!" Sasuke shouted and ran, with Naruto a few feet behind him.

"I-!" Sakura shouted, but they were gone.

She bit her bottom lip and took out a kunai.

"I won't stand here and watch!" She muttered, running after them.

----------------------------------------------------

"N-Neji!" Hinata called, emerging from the trees… only to find Neji and Tenten staring at each other…

Neji was still stunned by Tenten's words. _She likes me? But… But I thought…_

"I thought you liked Sasuke!" He burst out.

"What?" Tenten said, taken aback. Then she realized that Hinata was behind them.

"I-I- If this is a bad time… I-I! I'm sorry!" Hinata stammered her face red. "I-I'll go somewhere else…"

"No, it's all right, Hinata- sama!" Neji said, standing up and grabbing hold of her hand to stop her from leaving. "Finding Naruto comes first." He looked warily at Tenten.

Tenten nodded. "Are you all right, Hinata?"

Hinata nodded. "B-But where did the bomb come from?"

Neji glared at the trees. "It was planted there beforehand, I think."

"How did you detect the bomb?" Tenten asked.

"I saw it." Neji pointed at his eyes.

"C-Can we go search for N-Naruto-kun now?" Hinata asked awkwardly.

Tenten and Neji nodded.

-----------------------------------------------

"Dammit, this guy won't give up!" Sasuke cursed as the blood flowed freely from his arm.

He went to the top of a tree and took out some cloth from his pocket.

Gritting his teeth, he bandaged his arm.

"That'll have to do for a while…" He muttered.

"Come out."

_...?He caught up so fast?_

"Come out." Naruto said in a robotic voice. He was right under the tree Sasuke was hiding in.

"NOW!" Sasuke yelled, coming down onto Naruto with his kunai…

**Author: You think Sakura will choose Naruto or Sasuke in the actual Naruto series? I know I said that it'll be Sasuke, but now I'm rethinking the whole idea again… Any people out there who have read the latest chapters and know? (Like, you know, hints that Sakura is getting to like Naruto in that special way or something…) Please tell me if you know, thanks! **


	16. Finally!

"NOW" Sasuke yelled, jumping down at Naruto with his kunai.

BHAM!

Naruto was pinned to the ground by Sasuke.

"…!"

Someone held Sasuke from behind. It was Naruto.

"Die, Uchiha." Naruto whispered, his kunai at Sasuke's throat.

_I fell for his trap! _Sasuke gritted his teeth

The Naruto that he was pinning under vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Die." Naruto repeated, striking his kunai into Sasuke's throat…

---------------------------------------------

"NO!" Sakura yelled, when she saw what was happening.

CRACK.

In Sasuke's place, there was a log.

Sakura heaved a sigh of relief.

Naruto looked surprised.

"ARGH!"

Naruto winced and fell to the ground, his arm turning black-and-blue.

"Naruto?" Sakura noticed.

--------------------------------------------

Sasuke panted. He came out of the bushes.

"Sakura, I thought I asked you not to come!"

"I couldn't just stand by and watch, can I?" Sakura said angrily, holding Naruto. "Naruto, are you okay—'

Naruto gave another cry of pain.

"Sakura, get away from him!" Sasuke said. "It's okay."

Sakura bit her lip and went to Sasuke.

BHAM.

Naruto fainted on the ground.

-----------------------------------------------

"That's… it!" Lee yelled, smashing the screen with one hand, and holding an unconscious Naruto with the other.

-----------------------------------------------  
"Sasuke!" Neji gasped as he ran. "There they are."

They all stopped.

"What's going on?" Tenten asked, looking down at the unconscious Naruto.

"He-He started wincing, then there were bruises, then he fainted… Sasuke, do you think—'

"Sakura, trust me." Sasuke said simply.

Sakura looked worriedly at Naruto.

"N-Naruto is flashing…" Hinata gasped.

Indeed, there was a flash of light, and there was Lee and Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelped, going to him.

"Are you okay, Lee?" Tenten asked.

Lee nodded. "But I had to knock Naruto out."

"But the fake Naruto's still here." Neji said, looking down at the second unconscious Naruto.

"He… A mirror… See if there's a mirror on him!" Sakura said, finally getting it.

Sasuke went over and saw the mirror hanging on the fake Naruto's neck.

Without hesitation, he smashed it with his fists.

The fake Naruto disappeared.

-----------------------------------------

"Uh… Ow… Sakura…Sasuke?"

Naruto rubbed his eyes.

"Thank goodness." Sakura sighed, taking the damp cloth off his forehead.

"Uh… So where's the fake?" Naruto asked, yawning.

Sasuke went over and whacked him on the head.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR, IDIOT!"

"Lee told us everything, moron. Why did you approach the mirror?"

"I-I… So what if I did, huh?" Naruto snapped.

Sasuke glared at him.

"I was curious, okay? And I didn't think much at that time!" Naruto said loudly.

"Oh well…" Sasuke said in a resigned voice. "So you don't use your brain much, I see…"

"What do you mean by that, jerk?" Naruto clenched his fists.

"Break it up, guys!" Sakura said, pushing Naruto back onto the bed. "Naruto, you need your rest!"

BOOM.

Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hi, people." He said cheerfully. "Are you okay, Naruto, Sasuke…Huh?"

Everyone was glaring at him and clenching their fists.

"A-Ah…" Kakashi sweatdropped at the sight of their faces. "Guys…"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sakura and Naruto yelled instantly.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

Kakashi went backwards automatically, then stopped and coughed nervously.

"Okay, guys, this is training after all..." He started.

"Training…" Sakura blinked.

"YOU CALL THIS TRAINING? WE DIDN'T LEARN ANYTHING AT ALL!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"This is training. Training for…" Kakashi's voice trailed off and he pointed at his head.

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto halted. They got the message.

"Anyway, tomorrow will be your last day. You guys can do whatever you want. A bus will come by to drive you back."

"The bus." Sakura suddenly remembered. "Is it going to be **that **bus again, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi blinked in surprise. "That bus? No. You're going to have a safe trip home. Meanwhile, enjoy your second last day. Ja."

He disappeared.

-----------------------------------------------

**The next day at 6:00 am in the morning, only Tenten and Neji are awake and eating breakfast. **

"Well, Neji…" Tenten said softly after breakfast , "What's your answer?"

"What?" Neji blinked.

"That…" Tenten blushed.

Neji choked on his orange juice.

"Neji! Are you okay?" Tenten asked, startled, and began hitting his back.

"OW!" Neji yelled. "Stop it! I'm okay!"

Tenten stopped. "Sorry."

"Ow." Neji groaned, rubbing his shoulders with his hand.

Tenten blushed and looked at the floor.

Neji stopped and looked at the remains of his breakfast.

"Tenten." He said after a long silence.

Tenten looked up at Neji, her eyes wide.

"Tenten… I still…" Neji bit his lip. "I…I…" He turned red.

Tenten was still looking at him. Then she smiled quietly.

"You don't have to give me an answer now. I'm sorry for asking."

"Tenten-'

Neji grabbed her hand.

Tenten stopped.

"I-I-…"

"Good morning, guys!" Lee said casually as he went into the kitchen.

Neji and Tenten gave a gasp of shock.

"Uh…Not again?" Lee said, looking at the sight before him. "Is this the love season or something…"

"NO, IT'S NOT!" Tenten snapped, turning red.

Neji sighed and went back to the table.

--------------------------------------------------

**Author: Sakura will make her decision very soon… Read on…**


	17. Sakura's trouble

Sakura sat on the porch, staring at the blue sky above her.

Then jumped when Sasuke's face appeared before her.

"ARRGH!" Sakura screamed as she fell backwards.

Luckily, she landed into Sasuke's arms.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"N-Nothing!" Sakura said hurriedly.

Sasuke sat beside her, looking at the sky too.

"H-How's your arm?" Sakura asked.

"Fine." Sasuke replied.

"…"

"…"

**SILENCE**

"The weather is sure nice today, isn't it?" Sakura said.

Sasuke nodded slightly.

"Any idea what to do today?" Sakura tried to make conversation.

Sasuke continued staring at the sky. "No idea."

Sakura sighed and cupped her chin with her hands.

_Sasuke doesn't talk much…_

"That cloud sure looks like a dog…" Sakura said absentmindedly.

"A dog?" Sasuke said, looking at the cloud Sakura was looking at. "Oh, yeah."

"And that one—' Sakura pointed at another cloud.

"Looks like a fox, doesn't it?"  
"Huh?" Sakura and Sasuke turned back. It was Naruto, carrying a tray of hot tea.

He passed tea to Sakura and Sasuke, and sat down beside Sakura himself.

Sasuke sipped his tea, still staring at the sky.

"Ah… A nice day like this should be spent on drinking tea and thinking about stuff!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"What about missions?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"Um, missions, too." Naruto said quickly, drinking his tea.

"Naruto, the tea is hot!" Sakura warned… Too late.

"OW!" Naruto yelled, spitting the hot tea out. "HOT-HOT-HOT!"  
"Idiot." Sasuke muttered. Sakura giggled.

"ARRGH! COLD-COLD-COLD!" Naruto screamed as water came out of nowhere and landed on him.

Sakura and Sasuke looked up. It was Lee, on the second floor.

"Um… Sorry." Lee apologized.

"SORRY?" Naruto yelled, pointing his fist at him. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT, HUH?"

"It wasn't on purpose… I didn't know you where down there." Lee said defensively.

"What did you do with the water, Lee?" Sakura asked.

"To soak my feet in." Lee replied.

"YUCKS! DIRTY FEET WATER!" Naruto screamed. "THAT'S IT! I'M GOING FOR A SHOWER! I'LL SETTLE THIS WITH YOU LATER!"

Cursing, Naruto went off.

"What can I do?" Lee shrugged and went back to his room.

------------------------------------------------------

Sakura giggled. _Poor Naruto!_

Sasuke smirked.

Then they were silent again.

Sakura sighed and frowned.

_I'm still troubled, somehow. About Naruto and Sasuke… What were my feelings back then? Sure, I've liked Sasuke for ever, but Naruto…_

Sasuke glanced at Sakura. _She seems to be thinking about something._

"Sakura."

"Huh?" Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"Is… Is… Something… Troubling you?" Sasuke turned away, blushing.

Sakura's eyes widened and she looked down. "No… Nothing's…"

Sasuke glared at the bushes. "Are you sure? You look troubled." _What am I saying? I normally don't ask people whether they have problems!_

Sakura turned and smiled at Sasuke. "I'm fine. Really."

Sasuke blushed even harder, making Sakura giggle.

"What-What are you laughing at?" Sasuke tried to make himself sound stern, but he just sounded panicky instead.

Sakura patted Sasuke's head. "You're cute when you blush." She commented.

Sasuke looked down and held Sakura's hand.

"…?"

Then he pulled her to him and hugged her.

Sakura was somewhat surprised, but she didn't pull away.

"… If-If you have problems, just tell me, okay…" Sasuke mumbled.

"S-Sasuke…"

"I… I can't stand it when you look unhappy."

"!"

Sasuke turned Sakura so she was facing him.

They were in that position for a moment.

Then he started to lean closer…

"S-Sasuke." _I can't._

Sasuke put a finger at her mouth. "Ssh…"

"Sasuke, Lee's upstairs." Sakura said lamely, her mouth moving against Sasuke's finger.

Sasuke put his finger down and continued to move.

Sakura closed her eyes, thinking nervously.

_But I…_

"OW! NARUTO, I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE!" Lee yelled from upstairs, causing Sasuke and Sakura to jump in shock.

"DIE, EYEBROW FREAK!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke sighed. "Sakura—Huh?"

Sakura was gone.

---------------------------------------------------

Hinata sat on the tree, thinking about Naruto's rejection.

_Should I give up on him?_

She frowned as she stared at her hands.

"Hinata-sama!" A familiar voice rang out.

"N-Neji?" Hinata said, startled.

Neji was under the tree. "C-Can I join you?"

Hinata blushed a little and nodded.

Neji was up the tree in no time.

"W-Where's Tenten?" Hinata asked.

Neji looked upwards. "I don't know. She went off after breakfast and… Well, I don't know where she went."

Hinata sighed. "I see…"

Neji blushed and looked down at his knees. "H-Hinata-sama."

"Yes?" Hinata asked, looking at Neji.

"T-Tenten just… She confessed to… me…"

_Confession?_

Hinata felt her chest tighten. Her eyes started to water.

"Hinata-sama?" Neji was shocked to see tears falling from Hinata's face. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to—I…"

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata said in a strangled voice, and Neji knew.

_You still haven't recovered from Naruto's rejection…_

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" Neji said, flustered.

"N-Neji… Please tell me… What should I do?" Hinata said suddenly, startling Neji again. "Please tell me!"

Neji stared at the tears what were falling down Hinata's face.

_What should I say to her? I have no idea how…What can I do?_

--------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura?" Sasuke found Sakura at the river, panting.

"I-I'm sorry!" Sakura said, shaking, her back facing Sasuke.

"Sakura." Sasuke said in a gentle tone. "What's wrong?"

Sakura fell to her knees. She recalled how Sasuke was worried about her a moment ago… And all those times… She'd troubled Sasuke…

_All… All I do is just make Sasuke worry! I like Sasuke, but I'm thinking about Naruto… What am I doing?_

Tears fell silently from her eyes.

_I… I don't deserve him! I don't deserve Sasuke at all!  
_

Sasuke went to Sakura, trying to look at her face.

"Sakura, are you okay? You're shaking—'

Sakura covered her face with one hand. "I-I'm fine." She said in a shaky tone, and tried to get away.

Sasuke grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her to him again, however.

Sakura tried to pull away. She couldn't let Sasuke see her like this.

Only that Sasuke's grip was like iron. He pried Sakura's hand away from her face.

"No!" Sakura yelled, shutting her eyes.

"You're crying…" Sasuke wiped the tears gently from her face.

Sakura tried to pull away again and failed.

"I… I don't deserve you, Sasuke." Sakura said, trembling.

Sasuke's response was to hug Sakura, stunning her.

"No." Sasuke whispered.

"Please don't do this! Don't care so much for me! Don't!" Sakura sobbed, fighting Sasuke's grip.

Sasuke's grip was still firm. "Why?" He asked simply.

Sakura stopped.

"Tell me, why?"

Sakura didn't reply. She just kept on crying.

"Please, Sakura." Sasuke's tone was even gentler now.

Sakura shook even more. "N-Naruto—'

"Naruto? You're…" Sasuke paused.

_It can't be._

His grip loosened a little.

_She's… developing feelings for Naruto?_

**Author: Do you think this chapter is a little abrupt? Frowns in concentration**


	18. I don't mind

_It can't be._

His grip loosened a little.

_She's… developing feelings for Naruto?_

------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata… sama…" Neji said softly.

Hinata wiped her face furiously. "I'm-I'm sorry to trouble you like this, Neji."

She looked down at the bushes. "Y-You said that Tenten confessed to you, right? I-It's a good thing! It's nice to know that s-someone likes you. I-I think that Tenten is a nice girl, you-you… you should g-go for it if you like her."

"Hinata-sama-' Neji started, but Hinata had jumped down from the tree.

"I-I need to… I need to go-'

"Hinata-sama! WAIT!" Neji yelled, loud enough to make Hinata stop in her tracks.

"If… If you like Naruto… Don't give up on him!"

Hinata's eyes widened at Neji's words. Then, slowly, a sad smile spread over her face, and she went off, leaving Neji alone on the tree.

"H-Hinata-sama…"

-------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke thought of his parents' death. How he had lost everything before.

He couldn't lose someone important to him again.

Not again.

Sasuke's grip became tight once more.

"S-Sasuke-' Sakura gasped. Sasuke was hugging her so tight that it hurt.

"I can't. I can't lose you."

"W-What do you-'

Sasuke released her from his grip and looked at her straight in the eye.

"I love you, Sakura." Sasuke said quietly.

Sakura bit her bottom lip. She was still crying. And in shock.

_S-Sasuke loves me…?_

"Don't you get it?" Sakura choked. "I'll-I'll hurt you someday if this goes on! I don't…"

Sasuke put his hands on Sakura's face.

"I don't care. I'll accept the challenge anytime."

"…!"  
Sasuke wasn't joking. His mind was set.

Sakura covered her mouth with her hands.She was still shaking.

_Sasuke loves me…_

Then she thought of Naruto.

"NO!" She yelled, turning away. "Even **I **am not sure of my feelings! What if I… What if I…What if I fall for Naruto later? I'd be hurting you! And you didn't do anything! You don't deserve a person like me!"

"SAKURA!" Sasuke said in a commanding voice.

Sakura fell to her knees, crying.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke…. I'm sorry…" Sakura sobbed. She was trying to stop crying, but tears seemed to just gush out.

"Sakura, listen to me." Sasuke bent down to her.

Sakura cowered back. She felt dirty, not even fit to see Sasuke at all.

Sasuke didn't let that taunt him. He reached forward and put his hand on Sakura's head.

"Look at me."

"N-No."

"I said, look at me."

"N-N-No…"

"Please?"

Sakura slowly lifted her head up.

Sasuke gave her a gentle smile, then he placed his right hand on Sakura's forehead.

Then, suddenly, he had put his lips against Sakura's.

"Wha-?" Sakura was stunned.

Sasuke put his forehead against hers. Sakura could feel his warm breath on her face.

"I don't mind. I really don't." Sasuke whispered.

"Sas-uke…" Sakura stammered, her jade eyes wide. She wasn't crying anymore.

"You… really… don't…mind?"

Sasuke patted her shoulders. "I can't control your feelings, can I?"

"But-'

"Similarly, you can't control my feelings for _you_."

"Sasuke…kun!" Sakura gasped, reached forward and hugged him. She was crying again.

Sasuke smiled quietly, and hugged her back. "Silly girl."

------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh? Where's Sakura-chan and Sasuke?" Naruto said, looking at the porch.

Then he saw footprints leading to the forest.

"Did they go that way? I'll go get them then. Lunch is about ready…" He muttered to himself, and went off.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Author: YAY! (Dances around in circles) I especially like the part about writing how Sasuke responded! Tell me what you think! (I know this chapter is a little short…) And I've created another Naruto story called "The School Of Horror!" today! Please support that fic like how you've supported this fic! (Hehe…) THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


	19. Naruto's reflection

_I can't, Neji._

Hinata was slowly walking back to the resort.

_I don't have confidence in myself anymore._

She sighed a little at that. _Confidence? Did I even have confidence in the first place?_

"Hey, Hinata!"

"Huh? N-Naruto-kun?"

Hinata blinked and blushed.

"Hello… Have you seen Sakura-chan and Sasuke?" Naruto asked cheerily.

Hinata's eyes fell. _He's looking for Sakura. _"N-No, I haven't." She shook her head.

"Oh, well…" Naruto scratched his head. "See you later!" He ran off.

Hinata bit her lip. _It's no use. I should just forget him and move on. _She continued walking.

------------------------------------------------

"He likes me, he likes me not…" Tenten muttered, plucking off the petals of a daisy. "He likes me…He likes me not…"

After two petals, she was down to one last petal.

"HE LIKES ME!" Tenten yelled happily, throwing away the stalk. Then, after a couple of minutes, she felt stupid.

"Why am I doing this anyway?"

"Love can do funny things to people."

"I suppose you're right… Wait! I'm in _love_?" Tenten blushed. "And who said that?"

She turned around. It was Lee, grinning.

"It _must _be the love season around here," He said, sitting down beside Tenten.

Tenten looked away. "It's not."

"You like Neji, I take it?" Lee asked, picking up a daisy.

"I-I-I-' Tenten couldn't get the words out of her mouth.

"I'm right." Lee sighed, plucking a petal off the daisy. "It seems that I'm the only one who isn't attached around here."

"You're wrong." Tenten said hotly. "Only Sasuke and Sakura are attached. We're not."

"But all of you like someone else." Lee said, plucking the second petal. "I mean, at least you like someone."

"Well, you like someone, don't you?" Tenten asked. "Don't you like Sakura?"

Lee blushed a little. "It was a crush. And I got over it. Besides, she's attached."

"Are you're just going to let her go?" Tenten said.

"Yep. I wish her happiness." Lee shrugged, throwing the petal stalk away. "Lunch is ready. Where are the others?"

"Around… Somewhere." Tenten replied, standing up. "Let's go back."

Lee followed suit.

----------------------------------------------------

_I wish her happiness. _Lee's words rang in Hinata's mind.

Hinata watched as Lee and Tenten walked away.

_Can I wish Naruto happiness, too?_

_**But he's not attached. You shouldn't give up.**_

_Naruto had already made it clear that he doesn't like me in that special way._

Hinata took a daisy, and continued walking.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Let's go back." Sakura said, wiping her face furiously. "It's almost time for lunch."

Sasuke was staring at her. "Are you okay?"

Sakura nodded, blushing.

"Do-Do you mind if I…" Sasuke looked at the ground.

"Yes?" Sakura asked, curious.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura and kissed her again. Then he pulled back, blushing.

Sakura wasn't looking at Sasuke, however.

"N-Naruto…" She gasped as she saw the blonde staring at them, his mouth open with shock.

Sasuke turned and noticed.

"N-Naruto." He said, a little shocked himself.

Naruto, however, didn't yell at them as Sakura expected.

He smiled.

"Let's go. Lunch is ready."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other wearily, and followed Naruto.

"N-Naruto…" Sakura started.

Naruto grinned. "Don't worry, I didn't see anything!"

It was obvious that his grin was forced.

Sasuke covered Sakura's mouth.

"Mmph-Sasuke?"

"Sssh."

"…"

_Naruto…_

-----------------------------------------------------

"I'm eating." Everyone said at the dinner table and began to eat.

Naruto wasn't gobbling up all the food like he used to.

_Sakura and Sasuke… were… kissing…_

He felt dizzy.

_Of course they should… They're a couple…_

_**Are you JOKING? Hello, don't you like Sakura?**_

_So what?_

_**What do you mean? Didn't you say that you won't give up on her?**_

…

Naruto looked at Sakura's forehead. He'd kissed her there and told her that he won't give up on her.

Then he remembered the mirror incident.

His look-alike had told Sakura that he loved her and even kissed her forcefully.

_Was that my true feeling? Do I **love **her?_

Naruto looked down at the food and felt like throwing up.

"I'm done." He said quickly, and ran off.

"What's up with him?" Lee asked.

Sakura looked down at her food guiltily.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Do I love her? _Naruto pondered as he ran to the river.

He remembered that the other Naruto said that he was him. The other Naruto **was **him.

He stared at his reflection. Then he knew.

_**Yep. You do.** _The reflection seemed to talk back to him.

_But Sakura belongs to someone else now. This is wrong. I shouldn't even have told her that I won't give up in the first place. That kiss was…_

_**What you've wanted to do all long?**_

Naruto backed off.

_Was it?_

"WAS IT?" Naruto yelled, punching the ground. Then he winced in pain as his fists began to bleed afresh.

_I wanted Sakura all to myself, so I threatened death… I even told her to kill Sasuke, the guy she likes so much! … How despicable! How despicable can I get?_

He glared at his reflection.

_How low can I get?_

He thought of all the things that the other Naruto did.

The other Naruto was an alter ego. Another side of him no one had seen before. He knew it all too well.

_I… should just disappear. _

He placed his fists in the water, watching as his blood flowed downhill, along with the water.

"Naruto! What are you doing?"

Naruto halted and spun around.

_Sakura…?_

Sakura hurried over and started to clean his wound. "How did you get your fists…"

Her voice trailed off when she noticed the marks on the ground, then she bruised herself bandaging his fists with a piece of cloth.

Naruto stared athis hands, dazed.

Sakura finished the job and looked at her feet.

"I-I understand that you want to be alone now and that you don't want to see me. I-I just wanted to check where you went, that's all." After that she started to hurry away.

"WAIT!" Naruto found himself shouting.

Sakura stopped, but didn't face him.

"Please sit." Naruto's mouth said. _I… don't feel like myself anymore. Someone has taken over._

Sakura did.

"T-To tell you the truth, Naruto…" Sakura said awkwardly, playing with her fingers.

"Tell me what?" Naruto, but not yet Naruto, said.

"I… have…developed feelings for you."

Suddenly Naruto appeared. He was in control again.

"S-Say what?" Naruto gasped.

Sakura looked away. "I-I'm still not sure about my feelings about you two, but…"

Naruto thought of Sasuke instantly upon listening to her.

…_Seeing Sasuke grab Sakura like that was a first for me. And he'd told me himself that Sakura was his… Sasuke must like Sakura very much._

Then Naruto felt angry.

"Sakura!" He snapped, standing up.

Sakura looked at him in surprise.

"Stop beating around the bush, will you?" He shouted.

"W-What?"

"If you can't decide, then leave both of us!"

"W-What are you…"

Naruto was getting very angry now. He continued shouting.

"IF YOU KEEP BEATING AROUND THE BUSH LIKE THIS, YOU'LL END UP HURTING EVERYONE! YOU'LL HURT ME, YOU'LL HURT SASUKE, YOU… YOU'LL HURT YOURSELF, TOO!"

Sakura blinked. Something rang in her mind.

_E-Even if Sasuke said that he was okay… Even if he said…_

Sakura stood up.

… _He must be hurt, too. He must be hurt by what I'd said. I've… I've only been thinking of myself, and not Naruto or Sasuke. I didn't care about their feelings at all._

_**I didn't care at all. **_

**Author: Please comment on this chapter! And thanks to the readers who'd reviewed my other fic as well :)**


	20. Sakura's choice?

_**I didn't care about their feelings at all.**_

Sakura closed her eyes.

Naruto stood in front of her quietly, waiting for her response. He was panting after all that shouting, though.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sakura opened her eyes and spoke softly.

"…I'm sorry."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Even after all that talk about giving up, Hinata still wanted a final answer.

And so she decided to get that answer by plucking the petals off the daisy that she'd just picked.

"…Hinata-sama?"

"EEP!" Hinata yelped as she felt someone breathing behind her. (She had been too focused with the daisy.)

It was Neji. "Sorry. Did I scare you?"

Hinata shook her head, her heart thumping hard.

Neji looked at the daisy that she was holding onto. Then he sat beside her and stared at the sky.

_I still haven't given Tenten an answer yet._

He squinted. The sun rays were pretty glaring.

_Do I really like Tenten in that **special **way or just… just the same feelings that I felt for Hinata-sama earlier?  
_He felt pretty confused. He'd wanted someone to talk to, but definitely not Lee. And he'd rather kill himself than to tell Tenten about it.

Just as well. If people knew about this, it could seriously harm his reputation as the stone-faced, white-eyed guy who was the number one rookie before…

"…Neji?"

"Huh?" Neji turned and looked at Hinata—but he turned too fast, because at the same instant Hinata **_turned around _**to look at him.

**BANG!**

"OW!" Neji and Hinata yelled at the same time—Hinata yelled softly, (There **is **such thing as a soft yell.) Neji, loudly.

Rubbing their heads, Hinata and Neji looked at each other in the eye, stopped, and blushed a little.

Then they resumed rubbing their sore foreheads.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stared at Sakura's departing figure. He knew what her apology meant.

He bit his lip, tears falling freely from his face now. He knew it. It was all over. All **over.**

Sakura didn't choose him. She had chosen…

"Sasuke!" Sakura panted as she found the raven-haired boy walking around in the garden.

Sasuke turned around. "Sakura?"

Sakura stood firmly on the ground, her knees bent over, panting.

"H-How was… Naruto?" Sasuke asked her, looking away.

Sakura closed her eyes.

"...Naruto woke me up."

Sasuke blinked. "Woke you up?"

Sakura looked up at him, determined to finish this fiasco once and for all.

"…I realized that I didn't care about how you feel. I didn't… I didn't bother about Naruto either. All I cared about was myself."

She bit her lip. Her eyes were watering up. _Don't cry, you idiot._

Sasuke's gaze softened. But he stood as still as Naruto had, waiting.

Sakura was about to look down but she stopped herself just in time.

"Although I had feelings for Naruto… I… still… choose…"

"Hey, Sakura, have you seen Neji?" Lee appeared suddenly, making Sakura jump about a meter in the air.

Sasuke, however, didn't move.

"That is the** last** time you interrupt us, Lee." He said in a low tone.

Sakura let out a nervous giggle. She didn't know how to react.

Sasuke pulled Sakura over to him, catching her off-guard.

And, in front of Lee, the 'spectator', he kissed Sakura right there and then.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…S-So you're unsure of your feelings?" Hinata said, blushing furiously to know that Neji had a 'crush' on her before.

"Yeah…" Neji was also blushing.

Hinata looked down at the grass. "It-It depends on you, I-I think."

"Huh?" Neji blinked.

"I-I mean…" Hinata said nervously, playing with her fingers, "Y-You are the only one who knows what your real feelings are… I-I… well…"

Neji frowned. "I don't get your point…"

"W-What I mean is, n-no one can tell you the answer, you have to find out the answer for yourself." Hinata said after taking one deep breath.

Neji's eyes widened at her answer and he looked at the clouds.

"Tenten, huh…" He muttered.

_Are my feelings for her like what I felt for Hinata-sama?_

_Or do I feel for Tenten in that **special **way…?_

Neji turned to Hinata and patted her on the head.

"Thanks for the advice, Hinata-sama."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author: I'll try and make the chapters longer for the "School Of Horror"… Am currently having a writer's block for that fanfic…**


	21. Sasuke's trouble

Neji patted Hinata on the head and was off in a flash.

Hinata just sat there, stunned. _Neji patted my head and said thanks to me. Am I having a dream? _

--------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was slowly walking out from the woods, suspended in misery.

"Hey, Naruto." Lee said, noticing him.

"…What?" Naruto asked softly.

"That way." Lee pointed in the direction of the garden.

Naruto frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Lee rolled his eyes. "Sasuke and Sakura."

At the word _Sakura_, Naruto snapped.

"DON'T EVEN MENTION THAT NAME TO ME!" Naruto yelled, nearly making Lee have a heart attack.

"What's wrong with you?" Lee asked, shocked.

"NOTHING'S WRONG WITH ME!" Naruto yelled, and stomped off.

"Why's everyone behaving so weird today…" Lee muttered, scratching his head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tenten."

Tenten turned. It was Neji, at the door.

"W-What is it?" Tenten asked, turning bright red at once.

Neji bit his lip, and forced himself to calm down. _Just walk slowly to her, tell her how you feel and be your normal self. _

But to his horror, his legs wouldn't move. They seemed to be stuck to the ground.

Worse still, his face was burning, and he knew it.

Tenten wanted to laugh. The sight of Neji's **blushing** face was almost too much for her to take.

"Where's that cool, calm and composed Neji I always know?" Tenten asked, trying hard not to smile.

Neji, upon hearing that, turned into his normal self for a moment. "What do you mean by that , lady?" He snapped.

Tenten couldn't keep it in anymore. She had to laugh. She _had _to…or she'd burst.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU LOOK SO FUNNY—HAHAHAHAHA!" Tenten laughed, her arms clutching her stomach.

Neji looked somewhat taken aback by Tenten's reaction.

_Oh, great. Now's she's laughing at me. _

He turned to walk away.

"Wait, Neji!"

He stopped.

Tenten had finished laughing.

"…Yes?" Tenten asked. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

_THIS IS IT! _

Neji opened his mouth.

_I have to do this today, or I'd never do it. _

"I like you, Tenten!" He burst out.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke slowly released Sakura.

"…"

"W-Well…" Sakura said awkwardly.

Sasuke looked down at his feet.

Both of them stood in silence.

"…I-I wonder how Naruto is doing…" Sakura said guiltily.

"…The guy must be taking it bad…huh…" Sasuke muttered.

_Naruto… And Sakura… _

"What did you say?" Sakura asked, not quite catching his words.

"…Nothing." Sasuke gritted his teeth. "I…I need to go off for a while."

"Sasuke, wait!" Sakura gasped, but Sasuke had gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…Nar-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto gasped and jumped.

_…HINATA? _

"Y-Y-what?" Was all Naruto managed to say.

Hinata looked worried. "A-Are you all right, Naruto-k-kun? Y-You don't look good."

"I'm fine." Naruto muttered.

"A-Are you sure…"

"LOOK, I JUST WANT TO SIT ALONE AND FEEL SORRY FOR MYSELF, OKAY? LEAVE ME ALONE!" Naruto yelled, tears leaking from his eyes.

Hinata stumbled backwards in shock.

"…!" Naruto realized what he'd just said to Hinata.

"I-I'm sorry-' He stammered.

Hinata gave him a watery smile. "I'm sorry. I-I understand that you want to be alone right now…"

Naruto's reaction was to blink. Really. Just blink.

Then it all came to him.

_This is…How…Hinata must have felt like this when I rejected her. _

Naruto took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Hinata." He said properly.

_I…don't know what I can say. _

Hinata could only stare up at Naruto's eyes. And she got the message.

_Naruto was rejected by Sakura. Naruto… is hurt. _

--------------------------------------------------

"…Neji." Tenten said softly.

Neji just stood at the door. He was in shock.

"…Dodge." Tenten said, throwing a knife at him.

Neji gasped and tried to duck, but the knife landed on the wall, a few cm from Neji's head.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Neji yelled.

"To stop you from standing there like an idiot." Tenten said, and burst into a bright smile.

Neji couldn't help but smile too.

Then they burst into laughing fits and hugged one another.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sasuke was in the deeper part of the garden, he stopped, and sat down.

_…Sakura. _

He looked down. There were a few flowers growing at his feet.

He picked two. One yellow and pink.

_…Sakura…Sakura! _

His hands trembling, he crushed them.

_…Am I really… okay with it? _

_…I feel… so…frightened. _

_…I'm… _

He recalled, again, how everyone important to him had just vanished suddenly.

_People who are supposed to be there. _

He clutched the flowers in his fist tighter.

_People who are **supposed **to be there! _

He released the flowers, burying his head in his arms.

_I don't want Sakura to leave. I don't want her to leave. _

He'd wanted to yell, shout, and scream at Sakura— "WHY?" When she'd told him that she liked Naruto.

But instead, he chose to be gentle.

He'd told her everything was all right.

_"I don't care. I'll accept the challenge anytime." _That was what he said.

_That wasn't true. _

_I **did **care. _

_All I felt was just… panic. _

Somehow, he'd hugged her and called her silly.

Then, he'd kissed her, but Naruto caught them in the act.

The worst part was?

The sight on Naruto's face made him feel _happy. _

_I felt happy. Because I knew that when Naruto saw this, he'd definitely give up on Sakura. _

_Then Sakura will be all mine. _

_All mine. _

**Author: Okay… Sasuke isn't as soft as he seems, is he? (Ducks as Sasuke fans throw knives) Hey! Sasuke is still human, you know! Humans can't be that soft, especially if they had a past like his… YIKES! (Sasuke fans throw bombs AND knives) I'm outta here! **


	22. The end

"…Sasuke-kun…?"

Sakura waved her hands in front of Sasuke, but he didn't react.

"…!"

Then she noticed that Sasuke had the same glazed eyes the fake Naruto had…

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled, starting to shake Sasuke hard. "Sasuke, are you okay?"

"Wha-Wha-Wha?" Sasuke stammered.

"Say something!" Sakura gasped, shaking Sasuke even harder.

"W-Wait- S-Sakuraaaaaa…Stop!"

Sakura stopped. Sasuke held his head. "I-I'm dizzy…" He groaned. "Why did you shake so hard?"

Sakura sat next to him, and spotted the crushed yellow and pink flowers.

_Did Sasuke-kun crush those flowers? _

"S-Sasuke…?"

Sasuke took a deep breath and stood up.

"Let's go back to the resort." He said quietly, holding out his hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Naruto…rejected… _

Hinata looked up at Naruto.

"It-It'll be okay." She stammered, trying hard not to blush.

"H-Huh?" Naruto asked, blinking.

"B-But S-Sakura is still Naruto's good f-friend, right?" Hinata asked.

"I…hate her." Naruto said instantly.

"W-What?" Hinata gasped. "W-Why?"

"I hate her." Naruto repeated.

Hinata felt angry all of a sudden.

"Why do you hate her?" She demanded, throwing Naruto off guard.

_It-It's the first time that she didn't… stutter…! _

"…!" Hinata covered her mouth.

_D-Did I just-? _

"Hinata!" Naruto gasped as Hinata fled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…I wonder how Hinata-sama is handling the rejection…" Neji muttered to himself absent-mindedly.

"Hi, guys. So you're here?"

"Hi, Lee." Tenten greeted as Lee came into the room, grinning.

"So what's up?" He asked, sitting next to Tenten on the bed. Neji's eyebrow twitched a little.

"Nothing much… Just hanging around." Tenten said, staring up at the ceiling.

"I sure hope that we can get out of here as soon as possible… I can't wait to go back to my training." Lee said, punching the air with his fists. He glanced at Tenten and Neji. "And also to get out of all this love shit…" He muttered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata, wait!" Naruto yelled as he raced after her. Hinata just kept running.

"I said wait, Hina-TA!" Naruto gasped.

"N-Naruto-kun, you shouldn't hate Sakura for re-rejecting you." Hinata said bravely, her back facing Naruto's panting figure. "I-If you really love her, you should wish her happiness. H-Hating is wrong."

"W-Where have I heard that before?" Naruto muttered to himself stubbornly.

Hinata heard him, and spun around. "W-When you rejected me, I-I was hurt like you were now. But I…I never once thought of hating you. N-Not one bit."

Naruto blinked. _She's… _

"I…" He felt his mouth go dry. "I…" His eyes started to water. _Idiot! A man never cries in front of a girl! Stop it!  
_Hinata paused for breath. "D-Do you…" Her face turned red as a tomato.

Naruto got what she meant. "I was hurt. That's why I wanted to hate her..."

He clenched his fists. "To weaken—the pain."

Hinata looked at the ground. "W-well," She tried to make her voice cheerful, "There're plenty of other fish in the sea, t-that's what they say! Y-You'll find a girl suitable for you s-soon--- Ah!" She'd tripped over a tree root and landed flat on the ground.

**BHAM!  
**"O-Ow…" She moaned as she rubbed her right foot.

"Hinata! Are you okay?" Naruto shouted, and ran over to her.

"My-My foot. I-I think it's sprained." Hinata said, her face turning redder than ever.

Naruto, concerned, took out a cloth from his pocket. "Let me bandage it for you…"

**------------------------------------------ THE END! ---------------------------------------------- **

**Author: How was it? Thanks so much for supporting this fic! You'll have the guess the ending yourself! Readers: YOU LAZY PIG! (Throws bombs, knives and tomatoes) YIKES! Takes a deep breath I'm not a lazy pig, but if you read the fic carefully you should be able to know what's the ending! THANK YOU ALL READERS, AGAIN! I've created another Naruto fic called 'Obsessed'. Please support that fic, too! (Blows into hankie)**


End file.
